Tormenta
by AB3DRL
Summary: Un nuevo integrante a llegado a Fairy Tail, nuevas magias, nuevas aventuras, nuevos aliados, nuevas amenazas, nuevos obstáculos que superar, pero el mismo objetivo, ser el mago mas fuerte de todos.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

No puedo creerlo, ya puedo entrar al gremio de mis sueños, y lo mejor de todo, y después de un año de haberse disolverse, ya regresaron a la acción, eso me llena de emoción. Por eso yo, Jack Pierce, me uniré a Fairy Tail, al gremio más fuerte de todo Fiore, Fairy Tail, para conocer a mis dos ídolos: Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel, y a Erza "Titania" Scarlet, claro, sin olvidar a Gray Fullbuster, Laxus Dreyar, Wendy Marvell o a Lucy Hearthfilia, solo hay un problema, Magnolia, hogar del gremio, está en el centro del continente, y yo, pues estoy en el maldito punto más remoto de ahí, una isla, aproximadamente alejada a 5,000 km de Fiore. ¡Pero eso no me desanimara, saben! Porqué mi mejor amigo Duncan Ruum, es un mago de espacio-tiempo, entonces, eso significa que puede teletransportarse y manipular el tiempo de forma limitada con el Arca de Tiempo, pero tan siquiera es algo, pero mi magia es algo especial, consiste en manipular el Ethernano del ambiente, puedo cambiar su consistencia, como crear armas y armaduras cambiando su densidad, y lo mejor, esa magia yo la inventé, "inspirándome" en Erza (si sé que le copie con su habilidad, por favor no me empalen), pero nunca imagine que conociendo a Aelius cambiaría todo, pero creo que eso lo contare después.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1: La aventura comienza…**

Abro los ojos lentamente, como el holgazán que soy volteo a ver mi lacrima-reloj para ver la hora y no darle importancia hasta…

-¡Mierda!-Grité despertando a media aldea.-Se me va hacer tarde y Duncan me va flagelar por eso.-Me levante lo más rápido posible de la cama, para tomar mi pantalón azul, mi playera negra para después ocultarla de con mi chamarra color blanca con el símbolo de la aldea que consiste en una espada dorada, localizada en la espalda y mis botas color negras, para después ir corriendo al baño para cepillarme los dientes y después verme en mi espejo encima de mi lavamanos, si se puede decir una tinaja alargada con suministro de agua limpia, y veo un chico de 16 años, algo alto para la edad, cabello castaño claro hasta llegar al punto de parecer rubio oscuro, unos ojos verdes claros y redondos en mi cara.

Salí disparado de mi casa para después encontrarme a la matriarca de la aldea, aunque parecía más a una ciudad pequeña, por los trabajos que hicieron mis padres, que ahora descansen en paz.

-Hey. ¿Por qué tanta prisa Jack?-Me pregunto la viejecilla de forma agradable, ella me apoyo mucho después de la muerte de mis padres hace 10 años.-No me digas que ya llego el día.

-Ya, Habba-san.-Le dije de forma entristecida, maldición, cuando le tome tanto cariño a la pequeña viejecilla.-Pero no se preocupe, me hare el mago más fuerte para poder proteger la aldea Trank.

-Eso ya lo sé cariño, pero prométeme que te cuidaras, porque te considero como mí…

-Nieto.-Interrumpí.

-Y me sentiría mal si te llegara pasar algo.

-Por algo entrene durante 8 años.-Le compuse una sonrisa.-Y en realidad tienes que preocuparte por Duncan, yo lo tendré que proteger.

-Jack, no seas tan arrogante, él es 2 años mayor que tú y él siempre te derrota en todo.

-El pelimorado es un idiota.-Gruñí.-Pero ya me tengo que ir o si no me va a…

-Flagelar, Jack apúrate, pero…-Metió su mano en la bolsa para sacar una bolsa llena de jewels.-…agárralo.-Sacudió la bolsa demostrando que mínimo debería cubrir un mes de comida y posadas.

-No puedo.-Aleje la bolsa.-Yo ya llevo dinero y de seguro también ya lleva Duncan, además el viaje va a ser en un instante.

-No me importa, te veo como mí…

-Nieto.

-Tómalo, no solo es mi dinero, es de todos en la aldea, para que veas que te apoya en tu camino que decidiste tomar.-Me lanzo la bolsa y por instinto yo la atrape.-Además sería una falta de respeto a toda la aldea que me la negaras.

-Solo la acepto porque es usted.

-Bueno, ya lárgate de acá o si no te mato.-Me dijo de una forma intimidante.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunte temeroso.

-Estas pisando mis flores.

 **(Bueno déjenme explicarles que hay 2 simples reglas en toda la aldea, una nunca abandonar a alguien en un apuro, situación, etc. y nunca maltratar las flores de Habba, porque si lo haces, date por muerto. Ahora que ya les explique todo esto sigamos con la historia)**

De repente sentí una patada en mi cara y salí disparado hacia el bosque, donde me quede de acuerdo con Duncan para emprender el viaje, hasta que un tronco lo bastante grueso detuvo mi trayectoria, me encontré a mi mejor amigo-enemigo.

-Llegas tarde, navajita.-Me dijo Duncan con su típica sonrisa que me hace enojar.

-Mínimo da las gracias que ya llegue, transbordador.-Si ya sé que no es una buena ofensa, pero que le puedes decir a alguien que se teletransporta, sabe el Arca del Tiempo y lo peor de todo, me gana en cualquier cosa.

Me ofreció su mano para que me levantara.

-Jack, tenemos que hablar, recuerdas de la Magia de Espacio-Tiempo, no.

-Si Duncan, ya aplícala para que lleguemos a Magnolia.

-No Jack, es muy poco probable que aparezcamos en Magnolia, es muy difícil predecir la "Corriente Mágica" a largas distancias sabes.

-Si Duncan, si sé que es la corriente mágica, es uno de los principios de la "Manipulación de Ethernano".

-Jack, deja de ser imprudente.-Si, además es más maduro que yo, por favor, debe haber algo en que yo sea superior a el.-Tu manipulas la densidad de la magia a tu alrededor, yo tengo que fusionar mi magia con la del ambiente para formar parte de ella y aparecer en donde yo quiera, pero es muy imprecisa a grandes distancias, es como un árbol entre más profundo este habrá más raíces, además podríamos terminar hasta en alguna dimensión alterna.

-Sí, pero por algo por algo confío en ti.

-Bueno. ¿Estás listo?

-Nací listo.

De repente todo el Ethernano del ambiente fue haciéndose más denso hasta el punto de poder ser visible como un gas azul, al mismo tiempo que nuestros cuerpos toman consistencias azules y estamos perdiendo nuestra densidad para después fusionarnos con la magia y para que después aparezca en un lugar que no esperaba pero lo peor de todo, es que Duncan no estaba a lado mío. Entonces siento una gran cantidad de poder mágico acercándose viniendo desde atrás. Y lo que sentí fue una combinación de furia y temor al ver esa cosa.

Un dragón.

Me recordó a una miserable lagartija color negra con detalles azules, solo que esta "cosa" era distinta, era verde y 2 veces más grande que la inmunda lagartija. Entonces…

-Mocoso. ¿Cómo te llamas?-Me pregunto la imponente criatura.

-Ja… Jack Pierce.-Dije cagandome en los pantalones.

-Me llamo Aelius, un dragón de tormenta.


	3. Capitulo 2

Antes que nada, gracias por seguir la historia , pero me serviría mucho que la recomendaras para que otros la lean, y si les guste la sigan.

Además, no me gusta meter "parejas" en los fanfics de personajes creados por mí, creo que se merecen su espacio, pero eso no significa que no vaya a meter los personajes creados por mí en esos fanfics, hasta tal vez llegue el punto de que empareje a Jack o Duncan con alguien en la historia principal.

Y disfruta la historia, de ahí entenderás el titulo "Tormenta".

 **Capítulo 2: ¿Cuarta generación?**

-Aelius, un dragón de tormenta.

Estaba en frente de mí, y no me equivocaba, era color verde con detalles parecidos a relámpagos color amarillos, pero no era 2 veces más grande que Acnologia, pero seguía siendo más grande que la maldita lagartija negra.

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunte intimidado.

-Tu alma.-Me dijo sacudiendo todo mi ser.-Más bien tu cuerpo, necesito entrar en uno para poder estar en Earthland (Contraparte de Edoras), sino, terminaría regresando a "Taaevas Drakoon", el lugar en el que estamos.

-Tabas ¿Qué?, explícate. ¿Cómo termine acá? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Cómo que quieres mi cuerpo? ¡¿Acaso crees que te lo voy a dar sin más?!

Mire a mi alrededor, estábamos en un paraíso, si se puede decir así, el aire era puro, había muchos árboles grandes en los alrededores, parecía a un bosque el lugar, levante la mirada.

Quede impactado.

Multitud de dragones surcando los cielos, y yo, un simple niño, que apenas sabe pelear a un mano a mano con otro. Si quiero sobrevivir, tengo que escapar, pero de repente, el dragón, me agarro con sus garras levantándome del suelo, pero sorprendentemente, sus garras no me estaban lastimando y sus ojos color ámbar, demostraban serenidad, haciendo que de cierta forma me tranquilizara.

-Uno.-Comenzó a hablar-Estamos en la dimensión donde la energía mágica al igual que el alma de los dragones van cuando son desprendidas de su cuerpo. Dos. Estabas en el "Sistema Mágico de Earthland", hay algo que me llamo la atención en tu alma y poder mágico, entonces con mi poder desprendí tu alma de tu cuerpo físico.

-¿¡Hiciste qué!?-Grité.- ¿Estoy muerto? ¿Acaso eres alguien para arrancar almas y llevarlas a donde se te de tu puta gana?

-Sí.-Me contesto con indiferencia el dragón.

-Te odio.

-Déjame continuar.-Me tranquilizo con sus ojos.-Tres. Necesito un cuerpo para interactuar en Earthland. Y por último, cuatro. Si quieres ser un "Dragon Slayer de Cuarta Generación", y, por lo tanto, ganar más poder para matar a Acnologia. ¿No es eso lo que quieres? Debes aceptarme en tu alma, descuida, tú vas a tener todavía conciencia y controlo sobre tu cuerpo, solo lo voy a habitar para darte más poder.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Y qué es un "Dragon Slayer de Cuarta Generación"?

-Cinco. Los dragones tenemos la habilidad de leer el alma de los humanos, por lo tanto, podemos saber qué sienten, sus objetivos, pensamiento y sueños, y el tuyo no es tan agradable que digamos.

-¿Conoces mis fantasías pervertidas?-Pregunte avergonzado.

-No, bueno, si, por favor no me hagas recordar esa escena.-Me suplico el dragón. Al menos ya tengo un as bajo la manga por si me quiere comer.-Bañarte en la sangre de Acnologia para vengar tus padres es algo perturbador. Pero yo no me puedo quejar, también mi objetivo es matar a Acnologia. Seis. ¿Conoces a los "Dragon Slayers"?

-Sí.-Conteste.

-Pues un "Dragon Slayer de Primera Generación" es el que aprendió esa magia por un dragón, el "Segunda Generación" es aquel que tiene un lacrima de dragón implantada quirúrgicamente, y por lo tanto, puede utilizar esa magia, pero no con toda su fuerza, mientras el "Tercera Generación" es la combinación de el "Primera" y "Segunda generación", permitiéndole llevar la magia a un nivel "supuestamente" máximo, teniendo en cuenta la capacidad del humano. Se supone que es el más fuerte de todos. Pero el más fuerte de todos es el "Cuarta Generación", un humano con alma de dragón, más bien un humano compartiendo su cuerpo con un dragón. Además hay estilos mágicos que un "Cuarta Generación" puede usar y los otros no.

-¿Cómo cuáles?-Pregunte interesado.

-Elementos duales.-Me respondió.-Como "Tormenta", combinación de "Cielo" y "Rayo", soy un hibrido, por eso yo lo puedo usar.

-Acepto tu propuesta.-Dije emocionado.

-Pero hay una advertencia, tu cuerpo debe soportar niveles mágicos totalmente obscenos…

-Correré el riesgo.-Le interrumpí.

-…habiendo la posibilidad de que mi alma consuma la tuya, por lo tanto, destrozando tu cuerpo.

-Ya lo dije, correré el riesgo, si es para matar a la lagartija negra, lo hare.

-Ok. Aceptaste entonces, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

De repente empezó a soltar un brillo verde azulado, y entro en mi interior en la zona donde se encontraba mi corazón, de repente, ciento que voy a explotar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, despierto.

Encuentro a un joven de 18 años asustado, con un característico cabello morado, con una playera ajustada de mangas largas color azul y holgada en la zona de la muñeca, pero no mucho, un pantalón color negro y sus zapatos blancos, era Duncan.

¿Pero de que rayos estaba asustado?

Volteo a ver si hay algo o alguien.

Pero nada.

Entonces me volteo a ver y no tengo nada extraño, solo un dragón tatuado en el brazo color verde.

¡¿Un momento?!

Yo nunca me he tatuado, entonces volteo a ver a Duncan, pero ya estaba cerca de mí.

De repente siento un golpe en el estómago y me desmayo.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3: ¿Por qué me están amenazando con una puta espada en la garganta?**

Despierto.

No sé adónde estoy solo recuerdo el maldito sueño del dragón, a Duncan asustado y el golpe que me desmayó en el estómago.

Pero siento algo puntiagudo en mi cuello.

Una espada. Una maldita espada en mi cuello.

Una pelirroja la está empuñando, vestía una armadura y una falda color azul.

Miró a mí alrededor y hay otros dos magos en pose de batalla.

Un rubio musculoso con sus puños relampagueantes estaba a mi lado izquierdo, mientras a mí lado derecho estaba una ¿demonio? con un aura demoniaca rodeándole sus manos vistiendo un atuendo algo provocativo, habiendo mucho más magos en pose luchadora, que no había visto antes, uno sin camisa con un tatuaje en su pectoral con unas espadas de ¿hielo?, Dios, que me metieron para que este viendo eso, otro con unos puños de fuego y con un raro cabello color rosa, una niña con aire a su alrededor, como un mini tornado, y una rubia con unas llaves doradas en la mano.

-¿Por qué me están amenazando con una puta espada en la garganta?-Pregunté lo más tranquilo que pude. (Si gritar es un signo de tranquilidad, como no.)

Subconsciente, te odio.

-Primero dinos que eres.-Me dijo la pelirroja, de forma amenazante.

-No, primero díganme donde estoy.-Forme una espada con el Ethernano de mi alrededor desviando la espada, poniendo a los otros magos más tensos y asustados de lo que parecían hace unos momentos.

-También se "Re-equipa" como Erza.-Dijo el mago de cabello rosado abrazando al semi-desnudo mago de hielo, porque si el hizo las espadas de hielo, obviamente debe ser uno.

-Erza-san, tenga cuidado.-Dijo la pequeña niña.

-Estas en la entrada de Fairy Tail, en Magnolia.-Me respondió la pelirroja.-Ahora dime que eres.

-Un momento. ¿Estamos en Magnolia, en la entrada de Fairy Tail?-Dije mientras me paraba, pero algo raro pasó, me transforme en un relámpago color azul, volando a los cielos para que después que volviera a la normalidad y empezara a caer en picada.

Pero algo detuvo mi caída, una brisa de aire.

-¿Qué eres?-Me preguntó la demonio.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-Cuestione.

-Por qué no es normal que un niño tenga un nivel de magia tan alto como el tuyo.-Dijo la maga aclarando ciertas cosas.-El que se asemeja al de un dragón.

-Si fuera así, tu cuerpo se hubiera destrozado de tan solo de contener aquel poder.-Dijo el rubio musculoso.

-Entonces eso no fue un sueño.-Murmure, alzándome la manga de mi chaqueta, y ahí estaba un símbolo de un dragón alrededor de mi brazo, pero lo más curioso, estaba hecho de escamas, eso significa, tengo un puto dragón dentro de mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué murmuras?-Pregunto la pelirroja, sorprendida por mi marca en el brazo.

De repente, escuche una voz familiar, ahí estaba la lagartija gigante color verde.

Me asuste.

De pronto brinque hacia atrás atemorizado y todos se pusieron confundidos ante mi reacción.

-Descuida, tu solo me puedes ver.

-Me importa un carajo, sal de mi cuerpo, nunca pensé que esto llegaría a pasar.-Grité, mientras otros murmuraban "¿Qué le ha picado a este tipo?" o "Además de poder destruir todo la ciudad, está loco", pero me sorprendió que los pude escuchar, estaban hablando demasiado bajo para que alguien normal los pudiera escuchar a la distancia que yo estaba.

-Si salgo de tu cuerpo te terminaría extrayendo el alma, por lo tanto, te terminaría matando.-Dijo el dragón.

-Deja de estar hablando solo, a menos que quieras tener tu cabeza desmembrada de tu cuerpo.-Dijo la pelirroja con una diferente armadura.

Parecía como para castigar.

El dragón desapareció.

Un momento.

¿Cuándo se la cambió? ¿Si estaba parada a mi lado cuando "caí" al suelo?, dudo que en poco tiempo se la haya cambiado a menos…

-¡Eres Erza de Fairy Tail!-Grité de emoción-¡Soy un admirador tuyo, vengo de la aldea Trank, de la isla Valpa, a 5,000 km de distancia de Fiore, mi sueño es unirme a Fairy Tail, hacer misiones contigo y Natsu, ganar los Grandes Juegos Mágicos con esté gremio y aprender este maldito nuevo poder que me dio un puto dragón hace unas cuantos minutos antes de llegar "a cualquier parte de Fiore" para que después recibiera un golpe del idiota de Duncan, para que me desmayara y despertara y todos ustedes tengan la intención de matarme!-Las últimas tres cosas las dije enojado, de repente empezó a formarse una tormenta pequeña encima de Fairy Tail.

-Muy bien, ya no lo aguanto más.-Grito Erza alzando su espada para después bajarla con rapidez y por instinto termine haciendo un escudo de Ethernano, que por fortuna, detuvo el espadazo, pero dejándolo agrietado.

Dios, cuanta fuerza tiene la tipa.

Me asuste demasiado que la tormenta desapareció.

-¡Detente Erza!-Dijo una pequeña niña rubia.

-¿Quién es ella?-Pregunte a los demás, que quedaron impactados ante mi pregunta.

-Se supone que la pueden ver solo los miembros con la marca del gremio.-Dijo una mujer albina, con el cabello totalmente blanco, pero muy joven para tenerlo así, con una peculiar forma de peinarse. Pero donde rayos había ido la demonio.

-Sí, pero él es un "Dragon Slayer de Cuarta Generación", tienen la capacidad de ver cuerpos astrales.-Comentó la pequeña rubia.-Me sorprende que en tu cuerpo pueda albergar un alma de un dragón. ¿Cuántos años tienes?-Dijo siendo yo el único que la escucho

-Dieciséis.-Respondí.

-Solo he conocido un "Cuarta Generación" en toda mi vida y tenía 110 años, para que después su cuerpo fuera destrozado después de que el dragón entrara en su interior.-Dijo la pequeña rubia a mí haciendo que yo solo escuchara, otra vez .-Por cierto, me llamo Mavis.

Eso me puso feliz, que yo sea el único "Cuarta Generación" con vida, creo.

-¿Con que eres un "Dragon Slayer"?-Me dijo el mago de pelo rosa apartando a Mavis.- ¡Pelea conmigo! ¡Estoy encendido!-Gritó.

Me lleno de gusto de que Natsu quería pelear contra mí, pero de seguro perdería, él es muy fuerte por lo que he escuchado de rumores.

-Ya Natsu, lo vas a terminar espantado y ya no quera unirse al gremio.-Dijo la pequeña niña del mini tornado.-Mucho gusto, me llamo Wendy Marvell. -Se dirigió a mí con una reverencia.- Yo como Natsu, también somos "Dragon Slayers", pero somos de la "Primera Generación".

-El gusto es mío, me llamo Jack Pierce.-Dije dirigiéndome a Wendy.-Pero yo ni siquiera sé cómo utilizar mi magia "Dragon Slayer".

-¿"Cuarta Generación"? ¿Sabes qué es eso Laxus?-Le pregunto el mago del torso desnudo al rubio.

-Solo tenía conocimiento hasta el "Tercera Generación".-Contesto el rubio musculoso.

-Voy con Levy-chan para ver que puede averiguar sobre eso.

-Lucy, te acompaño.-Dijo la albina.

-Sí, Mira-san.-Le contesto la rubia.

-¿Con que te quieres unir a Fairy Tail?-Dijo un anciano pequeño trepado en el techo.-Pues bienvenido a la familia, hijo.

De repente, solté unas lágrimas de emoción.

-Gracias.-Grité.

Después saltó del techo en un salto con una caja que había invocado.

-Ten.-Me la lanzo y tenía un sello.-Póntelo en cualquier parte que quieras, así pasaras de ser en forma oficial un miembro de la familia.

Me lo puse debajo de las escamas, en el antebrazo y se formó un tatuaje color verde claro de la misma forma del mago de hielo.

-¿Cómo crees que sea de fuerte, Natsu?-Dijo el mago de torso expuesto.

-De seguro más fuerte que tú, Gray.-Dijo de forma burlona Natsu.

-¡¿Qué dijiste cerebro de ceniza?!-Pregunto un enojado Gray.

-¡Lo que escuchaste princesa de hielo!-Le contesto Natsu.

-¿Siempre pelean?-Le pregunte a Wendy.

-Si.-Me contesto.

-Chicos.-Dijo una enfada Erza con un aura que representaba la ira misma.

-¡Aye, somos los mejores amigos!-Dijo un Natsu bailando el "Can-can" con Gray, quería sacar mi cámara-lacrima para poder grabar ese momento, pero de seguro Duncan se llevó mis cosas a cualquier lugar donde él esté.

-Pero tienes razón Gray, tú, vas a pelear conmigo.-Dijo Erza con unas extrañas estrellas en sus ojos señalándome.

Me agarro del pie y me empezó a arrastrar al bosque, mientras yo me estaba aferrando al suelo para evitar que me llevara, pero era inútil.

-¿Quién crees que gane, abuelo?-Alcance a escuchar a Laxus, creo que se llamaba así.

-Erza.-Dijo sin reparos el viejo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Si está claro que tiene más poder mágico que ella.

-Sí, pero es obvio que ni siquiera sabe controlarlo, esta pelea le hará familiarizarse con él, pero no al punto de poder manejarlo con gusto, el mismo lo dijo, el adquirió ese poder antes de llegar a Fiore

Eso me puso tenso, espero poder sobrevivir, porque apenas se pelear con alguien de mí nivel, y Erza es un mago clase "S". Muy superior a mí. Por lo que he escuchado.

Ya que llegamos al bosque me soltó, mientras Natsu, Wendy y Gray nos siguieron.

-Muy bien.-Dijo de una forma emocionada Erza, haciendo que me asuste.- ¿Qué tipo de magia utilizas, además del "Dragon Slayer"?

-No sé ni cómo activar el "Dragon Slayer", pero invente mi propia magia.-Eso les intereso a todos.-La "Manipulación de Ethernano", consiste en cambiar la densidad del Ethernano a nuestro alrededor y transformarlo en armas y armaduras.

-Como mi magia, eso se pondrá interesante.-De repente cambio su armadura a una color amarillo y naranja, con hombreras color naranja-"Morning Star Armor". ¡Iré con todo, no me contendré!

De repente se lanzó al ataque y yo por instinto trate de esquivarla pero mi cuerpo se transformó otra vez en un relámpago azul y me detuvo un árbol, haciendo que me recibiera un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Eres un "Dragon Slayer de Rayo"?-Alcance escuchar a Wendy.

Pero yo estaba más concentrando esquivando los continuos espadazos de Erza, pero lo que me sorprende, es que los puedo esquivar. Desde que Alous, Elios, lo que sea, se metió a cuerpo, tengo los sentidos más agudizados como los reflejos y la percepción. Al menos ser un "Dragon Slayer" no ha de ser tan malo.

 _-¿Qué haces?-_ Escuche una voz en mi cabeza.

 _-Trato de sobrevivir, lagartija inservible.-_ Le conteste de forma mental, creo.

 _-Esta mujer te está dando una paliza.-_ Me reprocho el dragón de forma mental. _\- ¿No te da vergüenza?_

 _-Cállate._

 _-Y tú diciendo que serás el mago más fuerte para vengar tus padres, ser capaz de proteger la aldea, ser digno de Fairy Tail._

 _-¡Cállate!_

 _-¡Y no eres capaz de detener una simpe espada! ¡Por lo que veo fuiste una mala decisión!-_ Lo que dijo el dragón me colmo la paciencia.

-¡Que te calles!-Grité formando una tormenta.-"Rugido del Dragón de la Tormenta".-Invoque ese poder.

De repente salió de mi boca un tornado de viento gris acompañado de relámpagos azules.

Aniquile mitad del bosque en el que estábamos.

Gracias a Dios no apunte a Magnolia.

-¡Chicos!-Grité de forma desesperada.- ¡Gracias a Dios!-Cuando se disipó la tormenta, lo que vi me calmo.

Un escudo de hielo protegiendo a todos, formado por un Gray que tenía la mitad de su cuerpo color negro.

-¡La próxima vez que pelearas será conmigo!-Gritó Natsu encendiendo su puño.

-¿Con que ese es el poder de un "Cuarta Generación"?-Murmuro una asustada Wendy.

-¡Tienes que aprender a controlar tu poder, idiota!-Me gritó Gray asustado, desapareciendo sus marcas color negras.

-¡Ya tenemos un nuevo miembro en el "Equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail"!-Dijo Erza con las estrellas en sus ojos con las que me dan miedo.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!-Llegaron gritando todo el gremio, supongo, porque la mayoría se podía ver el símbolo del hada tatuada en mi antebrazo en una parte de su cuerpo.

-¿Con que ese es el poder de la "Cuarta Generación"?-Dijo el viejo maestro.

-¡No venia nada de eso en los libros!-Gritaron dos chicas, Lucy y una con el cabello azul.

-¡Gracias a Dios que el nuevo miembro no es mujer!-Grito otra chica con el cabello azul.- ¡No hay rival del amor para Juvia!-Gritó lanzándose a Gray.

-¡Ya tengo un objetivo nuevo, superarte a ti, "Dragon Slayer"!-Dijo un hombre lleno de piercings.

-¡Destruir bosques es de hombres!-Grito un hombre moreno de cabello color blanco.

-¡Aye!-Gritó un gato color azul con alas acompañado de otros dos, uno negro y otra blanca, la verdad ya no me sorprendí de todas las cosas que he vivido en estos, que serán, 45 minutos.

-Al parecer ya tengo competencia.-Dijo un hombre grande pelirrojo.- ¡Pero tengo que evitar que me superen! ¡Por Cana!-Gritó.

-¡Que decías, viejo!-Le dijo Laxus al maestro.

Pero él maestro lo había ignorado para ir conmigo y agarrarme del brazo donde tenía tatuado la hada y el dragón, pero las escamas ya habían desaparecido.

-¡Démosle la bienvenida al nuevo miembro de la familia!-Gritó al maestro a todos.- ¡De Fairy Tail!

Todos gritaron e hicieron una forma con su mano todos, como una pistola. Yo también la hice por emoción.

Adoro a mi nueva familia, pero creo que se me olvido algo…

-¡MIS COSAS!-Grité.


	5. AVISO (LÉANLO PRIMERO QUE EL CAPITULO 3)

**AVISO**

Se me olvido comentar, para poder entender los nuevos poderes de algunos miembros de Fairy Tail, tienen que estar avanzados en el manga, trataré de eliminar la mayor cantidad de spoilers, además, la línea temporal en donde se desarrolla la historia, es una inventada por mí, después de los sucesos de la saga de Avatar, solo ignorando los motivos de Makarov, que se explican en el Arco del Imperio Álvarez, de porque disolvió el gremio en SPOILERS*********************************************************************************en el final del Arco de Tartaros,******************************************************************************************************************************************* es decir a partir del capítulo 448, ignorando que Makarov hizo lo que hizo en el Imperio Álvarez, se crea esta línea del tiempo (me escuche bien Emmet Brown [Referencia a Volver al Futuro]).

Entonces averigüen ustedes por que se disolvió el gremio y porqué se volvió re-unir y lo escribiré…

(Si sé que es una forma que les diga que hagan la historia, pero será divertido escuchar sus ideas, entonces a imaginar).


	6. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4: Aclaraciones  
**

Ya pasaron 2 meses desde que me uní a Fairy Tail. Ya tengo 17 años y lo pase con mi nueva familia, hicieron una fiesta y todo, y la organizadora fue Erza, eso fue lo que me confundió.

Todavía no formo parte de un equipo, está el equipo de Natsu, con los que me llevo mejor, Natsu, obviamente, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Charle y Erza, con la que me llevo mejor en todo el gremio, la veo como mi hermana mayor. También están los Raijinshuu, pero no me agrada lo de idolatrar a Laxus, si es muy fuerte y tiene mi respeto, pero hasta ese punto, creo que Freed es alguien especial (homosexual). También está el equipo Shadow Gear, donde esta Levy, Jet, Droy y todavía no lo asimiló, pero también esta Gajeel y Pantherlily.

Mientras que en Shadow Gear y los Raijinshuu me dejan a la suerte en las misiones que me han tocado cumplir con ellos (en el primero cuidando a Jet y a Droy mientras que Gajeel, Pantherlily y Levy hacen la misión y en el segundo diciéndome que debes ser más fuerte, Laxus dice que tienes potencial y bla, bla, bla, en algunas ocasiones quisiera lanzarle un "Rugido del Dragón de la Tormenta" en la cara, pero no sé cómo utilizar mi "Dragon Slayer"), en el equipo de Natsu no hago nada, técnicamente me están llevando de adorno, Erza siempre dice que no haga nada, que ellos se encargan de todo, hasta le dejan hacer cosas peligrosas a Wendy que tiene 13 años.

Pero hoy es el día donde me toca elegir una misión con el equipo de Natsu y voy a hacer algo significante.

-Creo que será esta…-Dije agarrando una misión-… si esta.

-Chicos ya agarré la misión. –Grité.

-Muy bien ya me estoy encendiendo. –Dijo su típico lema Natsu.

-Dime que la recompensa es alta. –Me dijo de una forma suplicante Lucy. –Hoy el día de la renta. –Eso explica todo.

-Sí, consiste en eliminar un gremio oscuro, dan una recompensa de 3,000,000 jewels. –Pero la recompensa se me hacía demasiado alta para ser una misión de rango normal.

\- ¡Qué bueno! –Grito Lucy bailando de la emoción.

Todavía no creo que ella pertenecía a los Hearthfilia, la familia más adinerada de todo Fiore hasta la muerte de Jude Hearthfilia, el padre de ella.

-¿Cómo se llama el gremio? -Pregunto Wendy.

-Se hace llamar Phantom Lord. –Dije. - ¿No es el gremio que ustedes derrotaron hace 9 años? -Pregunte intrigado.

Hubo un silencio en toda la sala y comedor del gremio haciendo que Wendy y yo nos quedáramos desconcertados.

\- ¿Hablaste de Phantom Lord? -Me pregunto Gajeel de cierta forma haciendo que me intimidé.

\- S-Sí. –Contesté. - ¿Podrías alejarte de mí? Estas invadiendo mi espacio personal, hierro oxidado. –Le dije furioso al "Dragon Slayer de Hierro" que estaba encima de mí, ¿cuándo se encimo en mí?

-Iré con ustedes, Levy tú me acompañas. –Le dijo a la peli azul, tengo el presentimiento de que se gusssstan. Maldición Happy, ¿cuándo me pegaste eso?

-Juvia también irá. –Dijo la maga de agua. –Juvia tiene unos asuntos que arreglar.

-Erza. ¿Por qué ellos están empeñados en ir a esa misión que nosotros? –Le pregunte a mí amiga.

-Ellos dos antes pertenecían a Phantom Lord. -Me quede en blanco por aquella revelación. –Pero vinieron a Fairy Tail a remedirse.

-Eso explica todo.

-Muy bien mocosos, más les vale cumplir esa misión. -Dijo el maestro desde el segundo piso, acompañado de Laxus, que resultó ser el nieto de este.

-Si. -Le contestamos al maestro en coro.

 **(En la estación de trenes de Magnolia)**

-Puede que ustedes dos sean unos de los magos más fuertes de Fairy Tail, pero son patéticos ahora mismo. –Dije con desprecio a Natsu y Gajeel. – Ni siquiera el tren no se ha movido y ya se marearon.

-Cállate. –Balbuceó Natsu, que estaba mareado.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Jack. -Dijo Gray con boxers, el primer día me asuste de verlo así, pero después me explicaron su "pequeño" problema.

-Vamos Natsu, recupérate si no quieres que Erza te desmayé. –Dijo una preocupada Lucy.

\- Pero tú también eres un "Dragon Slayer". -Me dijo Levy. - ¿Por qué no te mareas?

\- No se la verdad. –Todavía no saben que tengo un dragón compartiendo mi alma, lo que encontraron de un "Cuarta Generación" fue técnicamente nada. Volviendo al tema, Aelius me conto que unos sentidos son afectados por la "Dragonificación" más rápidos que otros, entre ellos está el equilibrio, yo no me mareo porque al tener un dragón en mi alma el creo unos anticuerpos que evitan el proceso, también me contaron los miembros del gremio que ellos dos tenían a sus dragones al igual que Wendy en su interior creando anticuerpos, pero no lo hicieron a tiempo por el sentido del equilibrio. –Wendy aplícales el "Troia", por favor. –Le pedí a la pequeña maga.

-Sí, Jack-san.

-Wendy, sabes que odio que me llamen con honoríficos, nos diferencian cuatro años.

-Perdón Jack-sa…

-Nada de Jack-san, solo Jack.

-Sí, Jack. -Pero el tren se empezó a mover y la pequeña "Dragon Slayer" se empezó a marear.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo durara el viaje? –Pregunte decepcionado a Erza.

\- En tren 8 horas para llegar a Nactalia, para ver al cliente y 1 día caminando para llegar a la base de Phantom Lord.

Me acorde de algo muy "importante".

\- ¿Me dejas encargarme de Natsu y Gajeel? –Le pregunte a Erza de forma maliciosa.

\- Sí, yo me encargare de Wendy con un hechizo de dormir. -Dijo re-equipándose un anillo de dicho conjuro y llevándola a una habitación cerrando la puerta

\- Gracias Erza. –Le dije en el otro extremo de la puerta.

De repente formé una sartén de Ethernano para soltarles un golpe bien fuerte con el instrumento de cocina quedando desmayados mis víctimas.

\- ¿Que harás Jack? –Me pregunto Levy.

\- Hice una apuesta con Laxus de hacer una escena algo "especial" con Natsu y Gajeel y no voy a desaprovechar mi oportunidad. – Saque mi lacrima-cámara, los puse en una pose comprometedora (apunto de darse un beso), les tome la foto y me dirigí a Happy.

-Happy lleva esta foto a Laxus y te doy la mitad de la recompensa.

\- ¿Cuanto?

\- 60,000 jewels, te llevaras la mitad.

\- ¡Aye!

\- ¡Gato traidor! –Gritaron el resto.

\- Te acompaño Happy. –Dijo Carla.

\- ¿En serio Carla? –Pregunto Happy con unos corazones en sus ojos.

\- Si, ya que Wendy ya se empezó a marear ya no hay nada que hacer en los viajes.

\- Yo también los acompaño, no quiero ser el único Exceed en este tren.

\- Claro Lily. –Dijo Happy.

Los tres gatos se echaron a volar hacia nuestro hogar.

-Ya saboreo esos 30,000 jewels en pescado. –Alcance a escuchar a Happy babeando.

Todos me vieron con cara de sinvergüenza, pero después suspiraron y se echaron a reír. En eso Erza salió de la habitación de Wendy.

\- ¿Qué paso con Happy, Carla y Lily? –Preguntó Erza

\- Fueron a hacer un mandado. -

\- Ahh, bueno.

\- Jack háblanos de ti. –Me dijo Lucy con unas estrellas en los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué tan intrigada? –Le pregunté.

\- Pienso que puedo sacar un personaje para mi novela a base de ti. –Dijo con cierto orgullo haciendo énfasis en "para mi novela". –Además no sabemos nada de ti.

\- Bueno tienen razón. –Les dije acomodándome en el asiento. –No tengo muchos recuerdos de mi infancia, fui adoptado por Alan y Eleanor Pierce una pareja de hermanos, me lo dijeron desde un principio, pero yo siempre los vi como unos padres, a pesar de que eran parientes.

\- Espera un momento… ¿eres un Pierce? -Me pregunto Lucy.

\- Si, una de las familias más ricas de todo Earthland. –Le conteste a Lucy de cierta forma orgulloso, no era la única que procedía de una familia millonaria.

\- Woow. –Dijeron al unísono todos. – ¿Pero tu dinero dónde está?

\- A eso voy… -Les conteste. –Mis padres adoptivos, Alan y Eleanor, fueron la isla Valpaa para invertir todas las ganancias que dejaban sus empresas. Ahí encontraron una pequeña aldea y decidieron en invertir en ella y terminaron mudándose ahí conmigo. Después de unos años me empecé a llevar bien con mi amigo Duncan Ruum, también él es un mago, fue el que me trajo a Fiore y soltó el puñetazo en mi estómago para que acabara despertara en la entrada de Fairy Tail. Pero un día cuando estaba jugando con Duncan cuando tenía 6 años, Acnología llego a la aldea, mató a varios en la aldea, entre ellos mis padres. –Se empezó a formar una tormenta y a caer relámpagos cerca del tren.

\- Tranquilízate Jack. –Me calmo Gray.

\- Sí. –Respiré hondo y la tormenta se empezó a calmar.

\- Después me puse a entrenar junto a Duncan, para ser magos fuertes, unirnos a Fairy Tail, y proteger la aldea cada vez que podamos. Pero no sé dónde rayos fue Duncan después del golpe que me dio.

\- De seguro fue algún otro gremio o algo así, supongo que es muy fuerte como tú. –Me dijo Levy.

\- Si yo también espero eso. –Le conteste con una sonrisa. –Volviendo a lo del dinero, como no soy heredero directo, no recibí nada como herencia se fue todo a sobrinos y primos, dejándome sin familia y dinero, entonces la matriarca se hizo cargo de mí, la terminé viendo como una madre. –Trate de decir lo más tranquilo que pude para evitar otra tormenta.

-Wow, que historia. –Dijo Lucy impactada. – ¿La puedo usar en mi novela?

-Claro, no me molestaría.

\- ¿Pero no recuerdas algo de tu infancia? –Me pregunto Levy extrañada.

-Solo recuerdo a un hombre alto con el color de mi cabello y ojos negros, muy alto, como yo, una mujer de cabello rojo, como el de Erza y unos ojos verdes claro y una niña muy parecida a Erza. –Lo último lo dije sorprendido.

\- ¡¿Cuándo te adoptaron y en dónde?! –Me grito Erza apuntándome con su espada en el cuello.

\- Cuando tenía 3 años en una aldea destruida hace 14 años. –Dije lo más calmado que pude. (Claro, gritando, como no)

\- ¡No puede ser! –Dijo Erza desapareciendo la espada y abrazándome. -¿Eres tu Knave? –Dijo viéndome a los ojos. –Claro que lo eres, tienes los ojos de mamá y el cabello de papá. Siempre lo supe. –De nuevo abrazándome y soltando unas lágrimas.

\- Espera, eso quiere decir que soy tu… -Dije totalmente confundido.

\- Si, eres mi hermano menor. –Dijo Erza con lágrimas y una gran sonrisa abrazándome, todavía.

\- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEÉ?! –Gritaron los demás. Incluidos Natsu y Gajeel que despertaron, mareados, claro.

Yo también estoy confundido.

-Eso explica todo. –Dijo Gajeel, mareado.

-¿Qué explica todo? –Preguntó mi ¿hermana?

-Una misión donde ustedes salieron y él se quedó hubo una pelea que involucro a todo el gremio. –Explicó Levy. –Él estaba comiendo helado de chocolate y leyendo conmigo…

-¡¿Lees!? –Gritó Natsu, mareado, llamando la atención del tren, al parecer soy el único hombre que sabe apreciar un libro.

-¿Qué tiene de malo estufa averiada? –Le conteste a Natsu.

Déjenme explicarles, como soy un "Dragon Slayer", entre en el círculo de rivales de Natsu que, sorpresa, está la mitad del gremio ahí, entonces decidí seguirle el juego, pero también con él llevo una relación excelente al igual con Happy, Lucy y los demás del grupo.

-Pero si siempre peleas. –Me cuestiono Lucy.

-¿Qué, por ser hombre no puedo disfrutar de un libro? –Le conteste irritado.

-No es eso, pero siempre peleas con Natsu, Gajeel, Gray y Laxus.

Mismo caso con Gajeel al igual con Natsu, con Gray porque le solté un puñetazo cuando apareció detrás de mí desnudo, ¿quién no se asustaría de que alguien atrás tuyo se aparezca desnudo? y con Laxus para callarle la boca a Freed, de que él no es perfecto.

-Ellos no estaban en el gremio cuando sucedió eso. –Le contesté a Lucy.

-¿Pero como Gajeel sabe lo que pasó? –Pregunto ella.

-Acaba de regresar de una en solitario. –Contesto Levy. –Lo que pasó fue que su libro y helado terminaron siendo utilizados como armas arrojadizas. –Dio a entender.

-Nunca debieron meterse con mi lectura y helado. –Dije irritado.

Todos se asustaron, en especial Natsu, Gray y Gajeel, menos Erza.

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti. –Dijo Erza soltando unas ¿lagrimas?

-¡Se parece a ella, le rodea la misma aura demoniaca! –Gritó Gray abrazando a Natsu y Gajeel.

-Ya regresando al tema. –Me tranquilice, esta vez no forme una tormenta, gracias a Dios. –Erza, ¿me puedes explicar todo? ¿Quién soy? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están mis verdaderos padres? ¿Por qué termine siendo adoptado? ¿Qué pasó contigo? ¿Por qué no estuviste a mi lado? –Dije lo último soltando una lagrima, tal vez de que mi hermana no estuvo a mi lado todos estos 14 años.

-Creo que eso debemos hablar terminando la misión. –Dijo Erza un seria y un poco entristecida.

-Bueno. –Conteste algo enfadado y decepcionado de que ahora tengo esas dudas, creo que no es bueno hablar de asuntos familiares en un tren lleno de desconocidos.

El resto del viaje fue algo incómodo y callado, en especial para mí y Erza.


	7. Capitulo 5

"Knave" se pronuncia como "Neiv".

Una review es gratis, no les haría daño poner una por favor, quisiera saber su opinión acerca de la historia.

 **Capítulo 5: ¿Phoenix Slayer?**

Llegamos a Nactalia, la ciudad campestre donde se encontraba el cliente que quería que nos encargáramos del resurgido Phantom Lord, el gremio que está asaltando a la ciudad, robando sus almacenes. Pero lo más perturbador están secuestrando a bebes recién nacidos y a mujeres en lactancia. Ahora ya entiendo la seriedad y el precio de esta misión. No son como las otras, como capturar una bestia o recolectar cosas provenientes del Monte Hakobe, pero no entiendo él porque de que no fue catalogada como una misión normal.

-¿Quién será el que encargo la misión?-Pregunté, ignorando lo del tren.- ¿Cómo podrá pagar esa cantidad de dinero?

-¿Quién sabe?-Comentó Levy.-Pero esto si es serio, no puedo creer que estén secuestrando a unos pequeños y a madres.-Dijo algo asustada.

-No te preocupes enana, solo no te me pierdas.-Dijo Gajeel palmeando la cabeza de la peli azul.

Como lo dije, y lo seguiré diciendo, se gusssssstan.

Creo que debo alejarme de Happy.

-Si Levy-san, debemos detenerlos lo más pronto posible.-Dijo Wendy con valentía.

-Tiene razón Wendy, debemos detener a esos malnacidos.-Dijo Erza apretando sus puños.

-Erza.-Dijo Lucy sorprendida por su reacción, déjenme decirles yo también, normalmente es tranquila, pero se ve frustrada.

-Los vamos a detener Erza.-Dijo Natsu.-Me estoy encendiendo para patearles el trasero a esos malditos.-Dijo con una determinación increíble.

-Tienes razón flamita.-Dijo Gray con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

Parece que ellos ya están familiarizados con este tipo de misiones.

Caminamos por una hora hasta llegar a una finca muy grande y adornada, me sorprendió que estuviera en perfecto estado, mientras la ciudad estaba en un estado deplorable.

Era el lugar donde se iban a dar los detalles de la misión.

Había una gran reja en la entrada y vimos un guardia real, de los que protegen al rey en Crocus, en un pasillo hacho de piedra labrada, encima de la reja, al parecer si es una persona que pueda pagar con facilidad los 3 millones de jewels, para que tenga ese tipo de influencias.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Nos preguntó.

-Somos los magos de Fairy Tail que vinieron a cumplir la misión.-Dijo una firme Erza.

-Enséñenme sus marcas.-Dijo el guardia, viendo el aspecto de la ciudad, es obvio que iba a dudar de nosotros, se ve que ya no se puede confiar en nadie.

Todos le enseñamos nuestras marcas, Natsu y Gajeel mostrando su hombro derecho, Gray levantándose la playera, haciendo que Juvia se pusiera toda roja mientras ella se volteó a un costado para enseñar su marca en la pierna, Lucy enseñado su mano, Levy volteándose mostrando la marca de su espalda, Erza y Wendy mostrando su hombro izquierdo, y yo enseñando la marca en mi antebrazo, como no traía mi chamarra, qué se quemó en una misión con Natsu, solo venia en playera blanca no tuve la necesidad de quitarme ropa como otros miembros (Gray).

-¡Déjenlos pasar!-Gritó el guardia y la reja se empezó a levantar.

-¡Es una casa enorme!-Dijo Natsu.

-¿Quién es el que encargo la misión? ¿Alguien de la realeza?-Pregunto Wendy.

-Este olor se me hace familiar.-Dije.

-¿Conoces este lugar?-Me preguntó Erza, la primera vez que me dirige la palabra en 9 horas.

-No, el olor es de alguien familiar.-Dije, me sorprende que me acuerde de ese olor, pero no de quien.

Un momento, obtuve mis sentidos de dragón hace dos meses, entonces como me acorde de ese olor.

 _-Todos los humanos son iguales.-_ Escuche a Aelius.

 _-¿De qué hablas?-_ Le pregunté.

 _-Todos piensan que olvidan las cosas, pero en realidad la envían al subconsciente.-_ Dijo Aelius, tan serio, como siempre.

A veces quisiera que fuera más abierto.

-¡Jack!-Una voz familiar me gritó.

-Ehh.-Dije.- ¿Alguien me hablo?-Pregunte.

Volteo y veo a una chica muy guapa, de cabello color castaño oscuro largo, traía un vestido de la burguesía color azul, un busto algo grande, unos ojos color café, y de piel clara de aproximadamente 15 años, algo alta, está sonriéndome.

-¡Elia!-Grité

Corrí directo a ella para abrazarla y cargarla, sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Este… Kna, digo Jack, me podrías presentar tu amiga?-Dijo Erza furiosa.

Esta celosa de que su hermano menor recién descubierto se rencuentre con su mejor amiga.

-Lo siento, les presento a Elia Redher, mi mejor amiga…

-Y prometida.-Dijo para después darme un beso en la boca.

Me quede estático, sentía como su lengua se movía dentro de mi boca, pero yo no le correspondía, si se puso Erza enfadada cuando la abrasé, no quiero saber cómo se pondrá.

Escucho un golpe, más bien una caída, la excusa perfecta para separarme de Elia.

Lo que vi me confundió más, Erza tirada en el suelo, desmayada y con un hilo de sangre en su nariz, creo que debe salir más.

 **(30 minutos después)**

Erza acaba de despertar.

-Me diste un buen susto, hermana.-Dije con una sonrisa.

-¡Quiero saber quién es ella! ¡Tu relación con ella! ¿¡Como la conociste!? ¡Sus padres! ¡Eres muy joven para casarte! ¡Yo no acepto esta relación!-Dijo Erza toda roja y enfadada. Típicos celos de hermana mayor.

-Sí, yo tampoco acepto esa relación.-Le dije con una gota de sudor.-Técnicamente, estaría cometiendo incesto, yo la considero como mi hermana, nunca pensé que le llegara a gustar y que mis padres, adoptivos, hayan hecho un trato con ellos para que nos casáramos para cuando ella tuviera 18 años y yo 20.-Lo dije con un escalofrió.-Además, hablando de los padres, son los que encargaron la misión.-Le dije con seriedad.

-¿En qué consiste la misión?-Me pregunto ya regresando a su color y a en sí misma.

-Entrar a castillo que está a un día caminando, derrotar a los magos, entregar al maestro a los guardias reales y al Consejo Mágico, quien es Luciano Porla, hijo de José Porla, el último maestro de Phantom Lord cuando era un gremio legal, y por último, rescatar a los niños y a las mujeres.

-Información.

-Los magos serán lo fácil, excepto por Luciano y el "New Element Four" y su "God Slayer de Hierro", Luciano se le podría considerar superior a su padre utilizando magia oscura, y el grupo de 4 magos se caracterizan por su magia "Slayer".

-¿Cuáles son?

-El "God Slayer de Hierro" utilizado por Nico Fars, "Dragon Slayer del Océano" utilizada por Kim Grave, "God Slayer de Naturaleza" utilizado por Ren Mikolson, sería como la tierra, "Devil Slayer de Fuego" utilizado por Víctor Hellbrand, y "Phoenix Slayer de Cielo" utilizado por Sora Babb.

-¿"Phoenix Slayer"?-Erza dijo sorprendida.

-Si magia para matar a aves inmortales, mientras el "Dragon Slayer" es para dragones, el "Devil Slayer" para matar demonios, el "God Slayer" para matar hipotéticamente a dioses, el "Phoenix Slayer" se especializa en matar en aves fénix, se puede aprender por un mismo fénix, pero se extinguieron hace 1500 años y actualmente solo se puede obtener implantándote su corazón como lacrima. Es una magia que el Consejo marcó su obtención prohibida.-Dije serio.-Solo el mago más fuerte de nosotros tendría que ir contra él.

-Tenemos que idear un plan.-Dijo Erza.

Pero no se lo va esperar.

-Ya lo hice.-Dije con orgullo.

-Lo esperaba de Levy o de Lucy, pero de ti, por algo eres mi hermano. Estoy orgullosa de ti.-Dijo con sus típicas estrellas en sus ojos.

-No sé si tomarlo como ofensa o como cumplido.-Dije decepcionado.

-Perdón, herí tu integridad como tu hermana mayor, castígame.-Dijo Erza con unas lágrimas.

-Oye, somos hermanos, es normal que nos ofendamos, creo.-Dije tratando de animarla.

-Ohh, soy nueva con lo de los hermanos, perdón, idiota.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tampoco te lo tomes en serio lo de las ofensas.-Dije con una gota de sudor.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Me preguntó.

-Estas ahorita en la habitación de visita en la casa de los Redher.

Era una habitación color beige y una cama en el centro, pegada a la pared, tenía su propio closet y baño.

-Ohh, y ¿dónde están el resto?

-En la sala charlando con Elia y sus padres.

-Vamos.-Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oye Erza, dime tan siquiera mi nombre verdadero, el resto lo podemos hablar en el gremio.-Dije suplicante, pero tampoco rayando lo patético.

-Tu nombre es Knave.-Me dijo Erza con una sonrisa.

-Knave Scarlet.-Dije esbozando una sonrisa.-No suena nada mal. Erza, regresando de la misión me voy a cambiar el nombre a Knave Scarlet, necesito ir al Consejo Mágico y que tú me acompañes como testigo para el cambio de nombre y la ficha del gremio.

-¿Por qué decidiste eso?-Me pregunto sorprendida por mi decisión.

-Creo que tengo que honrar a mi familia viva, además que es mi verdadera identidad, reforzaría los lazos que tenemos como compañeros de gremio y familia.-Dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

-Gracias, por hacer que la familia de Fairy Tail se vuelva más grande.

-Forme parte de ella desde que me uní.

-Sí, me refiero a ese momento.

-Erza, todos están preocupados por ti, debemos salir.

-Sí.

Abrí la puerta y entonces oí.

-Jack decía que se iba a casar con Duncan porque era su mejor amigo.-Dijo Elia con una gran sonrisa.

Todos se murieron de carcajadas y yo me moría de la vergüenza.

-Knave, no sabía que tenías esos gustos.-Dijo Erza con una cara picara, haciendo que solo yo escuchara.-Pero descuida te respeto como la hermana mayor que soy.

-¡Soy más heterosexual que todos ustedes juntos!-Grité.- ¡El verdadero homosexual es Freed!-Continúe gritando.

-Sí, como digas Jack.-Dijo Levy toda roja por mantener la risa.-Ya le contaste tu plan a Erza, si no me equivoco.

-Gracias por acordarme.-Dije molesto.

-¡Se transformó en Erza!-Gritó Natsu abrazando a Gray y a Gajeel.

-¿En qué consiste el plan? –Pregunto mi hermana.

-Sera entrar a la fuerza derrotando a los magos débiles, llamando la atención de "Element Four" y Nico, Luciano esta fuera del gremio tomando el té a las 6:30 de la tarde y tarda como una hora y media, dejándonos hasta las 8:00 para derrotarlos.-Dije.-Gajeel y Levy irán contra Nico, el hierro oxidado se puede transformar en acero que es más fuerte que el hierro, aumentado las probabilidades de victoria, además Levy lo va acompañar para decirles sus puntos débiles, Gray y Juvia pelearan contra Víctor, Gray que es un "Devil Slayer" estará familiarizado un poco con su magia y Juvia lo apoyara contra su fuego, Natsu y Lucy pelearan contra Ren Mikolson, que utiliza madera y tierra para atacar, Natsu quemaría la madera y Lucy iría contra la tierra con Escorpio y podría aumentar el poder de las llamas de Natsu con su magia de viento de su espíritu celestial, tú y Wendy pelearan contra Sora, que es posiblemente el más fuerte, pero eso no significa que tú lo eres más y Wendy te apoyaría deteniendo su viento comiéndolo y curándote, y los dragones son más poderosos que las aves fénix, por lo tanto no será problema para Wendy comer sus ataques y yo pelearía contra Kim, puede que no pueda utilizar mi magia de tormenta.-Dije esbozando una sonrisa.-Pero es no implica que pueda utilizar rayo y viento por separado.-Una mano la cubrí con viento mientras la otra con un relámpago azul.-Kim es la más débil de todos, por eso yo iré solo contra ella.

-Y la recompensa fue modificada, si la cumplen el joven Jack no se casara con Elia y recibirán el dinero.

-Gracias señor.

-Wow, nunca pensé que pensaras así Kna… digo Jack.-Dijo Erza.

-Elia, lo siento, te veo como una hermana, además soy un mago, espero que lo entiendas.

-Si Jack, no te preocupes, sé que te harás el mago más fuerte de todos.-Dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡Muy bien, hay una misión que cumplir!-Dije emocionado.


	8. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6: La bella dragón.**

Ya llevamos casi un día caminando, son las 5:50, tendríamos que llegar a las 6:15, tendremos 15 minutos para repasar el plan y poner manos a la obra.

-Oye, Jack, dime como conociste a Elia.-Me dijo Wendy.-Ustedes hacen una bonita pareja, se ven muy feliz juntos, no entiendo como no la aceptaste.-Me reprochó.

-No se la verdad, es muy linda.-Dije con una sonrisa.-Pero es mi mejor amiga y nunca podré verla de otra manera.-Dije aun sonriendo.

-¡¿Y cómo la conociste?!-Repitió la pregunta Erza, creo que no podré soportar estos celos de hermana mayor que tiene ella.

-Sus padres también querían invertir en la isla de dónde vengo, llego y no le tome importancia, para ser exactos yo tenía 5 años y ella 3, hasta que un día ella estaba siendo molestada por unos niños mayores y yo la defendí con Duncan, en ese tiempo él tenía 7.-Dije acordándome de ese momento.-Después no se separaba de nosotros,…-Reí.-…al principio si fue cansado, pero terminamos conociéndola mejor y terminamos siendo los mejores amigos.-Me puse algo triste.-Hasta que el día que Acnologia atacó, sus padres decidieron dejar la aldea, para la protección de Elia y nunca volví a saber algo de ella. Hasta ayer.-Concluí.

-Entonces no la volviste ver hasta ayer.-Dijo Erza aliviada.-Entonces hay menos posibilidades de que te enamores de ella.-Dijo con orgullo sacando una gota de sudor a todo el grupo.

-Entonces Elia-chan es la "rival del amor" de Erza-san.-Dijo Juvia.

-Por favor no digas eso, hace que vengan cosas raras a mi cabeza.-Dijo Lucy.

-Happy tiene razón Lucy, eres una pervertida.-Comentó Natsu.

-¡No es cierto!-Gritó Lucy propinándole un buen golpe a Natsu.

-¡Cállate!-Grité.-No ves que estamos en territorio enemigo y posiblemente ya te escucharon.-Le regañe.

-Y eso es cierto.-Dijo una voz desconocida con cierto sarcasmo y de repente sentí un golpe en la nuca.

Despierto.

Estoy en una celda y por una razón extraña no puedo usar magia, ni la "Manipulación de Ethernano" y el "Dragon Slayer", volteo a ver y encuentro a todos tirados en el suelo.

-¿Con que uno ya despertó?-Dijo la voz desconocida, siendo femenina y muy joven.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-Dije alertado.

-Cariño, estas en Phantom Lord, eres un prisionero.-Dijo acercándose cada vez mas.-Sabes, con todo ese poder mágico, y te derrote fácilmente, me decepcionaste, además eres muy guapo, pero perteneces al bando contrario, entonces no podemos estar juntos, vaya típica historia de enamorados, ¿no?-Concluyó en frente de la celda.

No lo podía creer, era una mujer bella en todos los sentidos, piel clara, tenía el cabello color rubio claro, parecían como hilos de plata amarilla, tenía unos ojos color azul oscuro, que te atrapaban en el instante que los veías, bueno, a mí me atraparon, tenía un buen cuerpo, mejor que el de Lucy, me atrevería decir, teniendo el pecho más pequeño, traía una camisa color negra sin mangas y una pequeña falda color azul con cuadros con unas malla color negra cubriendo sus piernas y unos zapatos azules.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunté embobado.

-Soy tu peor pesadilla.-Dijo rompiendo mi ilusión.-Me llamo Kim Grave, la miembro más fuerte de "Element Four" y la "Dragon Slayer del Océano".-Sonó muy confiada.

Con todas las mujeres de este gremio, si el plan hubiera salido a la perfección, tendría que haber peleado con ella, y además al parecer no miente de que es la miembro más fuerte, tiene un poder mágico que rivaliza con el mío.

Dios, hubiera sido derrotado en el primer instante por no poder hacer algo contra ella, es bellísima.

Espera.

¿Qué estoy diciendo? Es un enemigo y la tengo que derrotar no importa que. ¿Qué es lo que siento? Mi corazón late rápido cuando la veo. Estoy sonrojado y con la boca abierta.

-Oye.-Me dirigió la palabra.- ¿Podrías dejarme de verme de esa forma? Me haces sentir incomoda.-Dijo con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Perdón.- ¿¡Que estoy diciendo!? Es una enemiga, se supone que debería derrotarla, hacerla sentir incomoda o algo así.

-Bueno, tengo que reportarlo a Lord Luciano, que están derrotados y encarcelados y no harán más problemas.-Dijo esta vez con la voz algo quebrada.

Salió corriendo.

-Oye.-Despertó alguien.- ¡¿Quién era ella?!

Era Erza, celosa, por supuesto.

-Un ángel.-Respondí.

¿Qué estoy diciendo? Por favor, alguien máteme.

-Eres muy joven para tener una pareja, ¡te prohíbo estar cerca de ella!-Dijo de forma muy furiosa.

-Hay un problema.-Dije apenado.-Es Kim Grave, la que tengo que derrotar.

-¡MAS TE VALE!-Gritó ella.

-¡AYE!-Tengo que separarme de Happy.

De repente soltó un puñetazo a la reja y la tumbo.

El poder de una mujer furiosa. Espero no encontrarme con ella así.

-¡AHORA VE POR ELLA!-Gritó.- ¡Y DERROTALA!

Despertaron todos por el grito de Erza.

Salí corriendo en busca de su esencia.

Alcance a escuchar a Wendy.

-¿Qué paso?

-Knave se enamoró.-Dijo Erza llorando.

Su olor es parecido al del océano con algo de vainilla, me tiene cautivado.

Dios. ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ella? Espera, ¿estoy enamorado?

No. Debe ser otra cosa, atracción, si, no puede ser otra cosa, espero que no sea otra cosa.

De repente choque con una puerta.

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos y con el olor que no me di cuenta que había una puerta en el camino. La abro.

La encuentro saliendo de la ducha, envuelta en una toalla.

-¡KYAAAAAAA!-Posiblemente, el grito más adorable que haya escuchado en toda mi vida.- ¡PERVERTIDO!-Me lanzo un zapato que me dio en la cara.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Oh, lo siento.-Fue corriendo directo a mí.- ¿Te encuentras bien?-Me pregunto sonrojada.

-Si.-Le conteste.- ¿No ibas a darle la noticia a tu jefe?-Le pregunté.

-Este… ¿Que te importa?-Me reprocho.-Una mujer siempre debe ser bella.

Quede impactado, se le cayó la toalla. Ella se dio cuenta.

Recibí una fuerte cachetada en la cara.

-No veas.

-No veo.-Dije cerrando los ojos y sobándome la mejilla.- ¿Dónde estoy?

-En mi habitación. ¿A qué viniste?

-A derrotarte.-Le conteste.

-Bueno. Al menos será caballero y esperaras a que me cambie ¿no?

-Sí.

-Entra al baño.-Me sacó volando con una patada hacia alla.

Espere unos 2 minutos.

-Ya puedes salir.

Salí del baño.

Traía el mismo conjunto de ropa, pero con los colores invertido, mostrando su marca en el antebrazo, en el lado contrario donde se encuentra mí marca.

-Muy bien. ¿Entonces donde peleamos?

-Donde tú quieras.-Le respondí.

-Sígueme.

Llegamos a una arena donde con facilidad había 2,000 magos.

Entonces veo una reja en el lado contrario y veo a mi grupo.

-¿Chicos?

-El primer combate será entre el mago de Fairy Tail contra Kim Grave.

Se escuchó una voz.

Todos se emocionaron cuando dijeron Kim.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Si ustedes derrotan a "Element Four" y a Nico, tendrán derecho a pelear contra Lord Luciano y si lo derrotan, hará todo lo que ustedes quiera.

-No nos queda opción.-Dije.-Eres mi enemiga y tengo que derrotarte para cumplir mi objetivo.

-Me robaste las palabras.

-¡Knave, tu puedes!-Gritaron los chicos.

-Lo sé.

Entonces formo una espada y me lanzo al ataque.


	9. Capitulo 7

**Capítulo 7** : **Fairy Tail vs. Phantom Lord: 1° ronda: Knave vs. Kim: ¡Arte Perdida Mata Dragones: Cielo Tempestuoso: Taladro!**

( **Knave POV)**

Me lance al ataque con una espada que formé.

Ya iba a dar la estocada cuando de repente lo esquivo de una forma fluida, parece como un dragón danzante.

Recibí una patada en la nuca y me envió volando al otro extremo de la arena. Mientras me recuperaba en medio del aire, se transformó en un cuerpo de agua, y de una forma tan fluida, llego a mí, antes de que me pudiera recuperar del todo, ella ya había adquirido su forma normal otra vez.

-"¡Cola del Dragón del Océano!".

Recibí una patada en la cara, azotando todo mi cuerpo en el suelo dejando un cráter.

Me duele cada hueso de la espalda y la cara.

Se aleja de mí dando unos brincos hacia atrás.

Me trato de parar lo más rápido que puedo.

Escucho lo gritos de Erza retumbando en mis oídos.

-Tranquila Erza, voy a estar bien.-Sé que estoy mintiendo.-Tu prepárate cuando vayas a pelear.-Le grité.

-¡¿Quién es ella?!-Me pregunto Kim toda roja.

-Es una larga historia.-Le contesté.- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

-¡Sabes que! ¡OLVÍDALO!

Toma mucho aire.

-"¡Rugido del Dragón del Océano!"

Un torrente de agua salió disparado de su boca.

Se detiene todo el tiempo, pero yo no me puedo mover.

 _-Sabes, ahora que estas en problemas, te voy a permitir a usar mi poder.-_ Escuche a Aelius.

 _-¿De qué carajos estás hablando?_

 _-Creé un bloqueo mental para evitar que usaras la magia "Dragon Slayer"._

 _-Eres un desgraciado. ¿Por qué?_

 _-Ya vimos que destrucción puedes causar con mi poder. Serias un peligro incluso para tus compañeros. Te voy a permitir usarlo de forma limitada._

 _-¿Forma limitada?_

 _-Sí, para ser directo, no usaras el modo "Tormenta", entraras en una pre-fase._

 _-¿Pre-fase?_

 _-Es cuando estas a un paso de crear un elemento dual, como en el caso de Natsu._

 _-El modo "Dragón de las llamas eléctricas". Al principio pensé que era un elemento dual._

 _-No lo es, está a un paso de ser un dragón de "Plasma"._

 _-¿Plasma?_

 _-La fusión de la naturaleza de fuego y electricidad._

 _-Entonces entraría en el modo "Cielo eléctrico"._

 _-Sí, obtendrías el poder suficiente para derrotarla._

 _-Bueno, ¡hagámoslo Aelius!_

De repente vuelve todo a cursar como si no hubiera pasado algo, los magos de Phantom Lord apoyando a Kim y abucheándome, mis compañeros gritando que lo esquivara. ¿Esquivara qué? Un mortal torrente de agua que se está acercando a mí.

Empecé a emanar varios relámpagos y un aire puro me empezó a rodear y al igual aumente mi poder, hace tiempo que no sentía ese poder.

-"¡Rugido del Dragón del Cielo Eléctrico!"

Salió de mi boca un tornado de viento como el de Wendy acompañado de unos relámpagos como los de Laxus.

Chocaron los dos ataques creando una explosión y a continuación una nube de vapor.

-¿También eres un "Dragon Slayer"?-Escuche la voz de mi adversaria.

-Soy toda una caja de sorpresas.-Dije con orgullo.

-Sí, pero eso no cambiara el hecho de que perderás contra mí.

De repente ella disperso todo el vapor con unos brazos cubiertos con agua.

-"¡Alas del Dragón del Océano!"

De repente se abalanzaron contra mí, pero los esquive convirtiéndome en un relámpago, que tenía destino al cielo.

La arena se convirtió en un gigante estanque. Posiblemente por el ataque anterior.

-Muy bien, aprovechando que el agua conducirá la electricidad, debo hacerlo ahora. "¡Nueva Arte Secreta Mata Dragones: Vacío Eléctrico!"-Grité lo último.

Una bola de aire gigante acompañada de rayos empecé a formar y la lance cuando ya no pude canalizar más magia en ella.

Agoté toda mi magia en ese ataque.

Toda la arena se convirtió en un festín de rayos acompañado de un tifón de agua durando al menos 5 segundos ese "espectáculo".

Cuando llegue al suelo, apenas manteniéndome de pie. Me gritó Lucy.

-¡Acaso nos querías atacar! ¡Eres más destructivo e idiota que Natsu!-Déjenme decir que eso fue un golpe bajo.- ¡Si no fuera por Erza estaríamos fritos!

Voltee a Erza y vi que traía a "Dios Rayo".

-Oye, al menos logre la victoria.-Le reproche.

-¿Eso crees?-Alcance a escuchar la voz de la maga del océano.-Si hubiera sido solo una maga de agua normal, no hubiera sobrevivida a ese ataque. ¡Pero soy Kim Grave! ¡Maga de "Element Four"! ¡Hija de Namina! ¡Y no voy a ser derrotada!

Ahí estaba, toda mal herida, apenas pudiendo hablar, tirada en el suelo.

-"Arte Secreta Mata Dragones: Hidratación"

De repente, empezó a curarse de sus heridas, todos los raspones y partes quemadas por la electricidad de los rayos empezaron a desaparecer.

-Ahora es tu turno de sufrir.-Dijo con una voz maniática.

 **(Fin Knave POV)**

 **("Desconocido" POV)**

-Esto se pondrá interesante. Kim al fin utilizara todo su poder.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ella siempre ha sido la miembro más fuerte, pero nunca ha logrado liberar todo su poder, hasta ahora.

-¿Sora no estas celoso?

-Sí, pero no de ella, si no del chico.

 **(Fin "Desconocido" POV** )

 **(Knave POV)**

Esto es malo.

-"Dragon Force".-Dijo asustada Wendy.

Su aspecto había cambiado, ahora en vez de ser aquella chica hermosa, parecía más a una bestia, tenía escamas color azul oscuro en su cara y brazos, sus colmillos se hicieron más grandes y puntiagudos, sus ojos cambiaron, ahora tenía la pupila rasgada, y con su ropa toda rasgada por mi ataque anterior, le daba un aspecto salvaje. En que me he metido.

-Oye, tranq…-No pude terminar mi frase, recibí un puñetazo en la cara, con el que salí disparado.

Choqué contra la pared de la arena, y salí disparado con tal fuerza, que cuando choque con el límite del campo de batalla, unos escombros se derrumbaron cayendo encima de mí.

-Debo… seguir… tengo que…-Cerré los ojos entrando en una oscuridad.

De repente estoy en una habitación blanca.

-Todavía es muy temprano para que estés acá.-Escuche la voz de Aelius.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tu alma está siendo separada de tu cuerpo.

-¿Quiere decir que estoy muerto?-Pregunte deprimido.

-No, mi alma está tirando de la tuya.

-Gracias.

-¿Y qué harás?

-Uno, derrotar a ella.

-¿Saliste de tu enamoramiento?

-Sí, bueno, no, sabes que, olvídalo.

-Ja.-Rio Aelius

-Dos, derrotar a Phantom Lord.

-¿Cómo lo harás?

-Al estilo Fairy Tail.-Dije sonriendo.-Tres, aprender tu magia.

-Eso será fácil.-Dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.-Ya me encargue de tu alma, restaure tu magia y tus heridas ya debieron empezar a curarse. Entonces, ¿estás listo mocoso?

-Si.-Conteste alzando la voz y golpe mi puño contra los escombros sacando mí brazo.

Salí de los escombros y veo asustada a mi adversaria.

-¿Qué paso? Su energía mágica se restauró y sus heridas sanaron.

-Te digo, soy una caja llena de sorpresas. ¡ACERO ALADO!

De repente forme unas seis espadas, tres en cada lado de mi espada. Me lance al ataque agarrando dos, una en cada mano. Cuando llegue al ataque ella trato de esquivarme, pero, sorpresivamente mi velocidad es igual al de ella y con una tercera espada controlada por el vínculo mágico, le hice un corte en la pierna para que ya no pudiera moverse. Pero su herida se empezó curarse.

-¿Qué rayos?-Pregunte aun dado espadazos.

-Es mi habilidad, también soy una caja de sorpresas.-Dijo con ironía.

De repente me dio una patada pero me defendí con las espadas. Y se impulsó con ellas para dar un brinco para atrás y aterriza a unos metros en frente de mí.

-"¡Arte Secreta Mata Dragones: Furia de Leviatán: Alabarda de Hydra!"

De repente su cuerpo se rodeó de agua y empezó a formar un taladro y se lanzó a una gran velocidad.

 _-¡Chico esquívalo!-_ La voz de Aelius retumbo en mi mente.

-¡MALDICIÓN! ¡CLARO QUE NO!

Desaparecí las espadas y trate enfocar mucha magia en mi siguiente ataque.

-"¡Arte Perdida Mata Dragones: Cielo Tempestuoso: Taladro!"

De repente empecé a formar un tornado de viento gris acompañado de relámpagos.

 _-¡Como evitaste el bloqueo mental!-_ Dijo Aelius.

 _-¿Cuántas veces lo tengo que decir?-_ Le conteste ya cansado de decir lo mismo.- _¡Soy una caja de sorpresas!_

 **(Fin Knave POV)**

 **("Desconocido" POV)**

-Primero forma espadas de la nada, después es un "Dragon Slayer" de cielo y electricidad y ahora esto. ¡YA NO PUEDO ESPERAR PARA MATARLO!

-Tranquilízate Víctor, de seguro él no es el único con sorpresas.

-Ya Sora, dime que no quieres pelear contra él.

-Olvídalo.

 **(Fin "Desconocido" POV)**

 **(Knave POV)**

-¡AHORA!-Corrí directo hacia ella con el taladro hecho de tormenta y ella hacia mí con su taladro de agua.

-¡MORIRAS AQUÍ!

Chocaron las dos técnicas creando una gran onda de choque, y después una gran nube de vapor y los dos salimos disparados.

Después de unos minutos me logre parar y me dirigí hacia ella y la encontré en su aspecto normal.

-¿Qué decías?

-Mátame.

Forme una espada y la clave a unos escasos centímetros de su cabeza a su lado.

-Nunca me transformaré en un monstro.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Yo no soy alguien para arrebatar vidas. Solo eso lo dice el tiempo y hablando de tiempo, ¿me das algo?-Le dije y ella asintió la cabeza.- ¡ESTE ES EL PODER FAIRY TAIL! ¡EL QUE SIGA QUE SE DE POR VENCIDO!

De repente un hombre salto de un balcón. Era de cabello negro lacio con un mechón color rojo, piel pálida y una sonrisa más maniática que la de Kim, vestía todo de color negro con detalles rojo. Traía una chaqueta de cuero, unos pantalones negros y un zapato color negro y otro rojo.

-Déjame decirte que yo soy el siguiente, Víctor Hellbrand, a tu servicio.-Dijo haciendo una reverencia.-¡OLVIDA LO DE "A TU SERVICIO"! ¡YO SOY EL QUE TE VA A MATAR!

-¡ESO NO LO HARAS!-Apareció Natsu soltándole un puñetazo en la cara mandándolo a volar.

-Natsu.

-Estas herido, ve con los demás.

-No, te voy a ayu…-No pude terminar, me soltó un golpe en el estomago derribándome en el suelo.

-¡GRAY VEN ACA!

-Eres un maldito.-Cerré los ojos por el dolor.

 **(FIN Knave POV)**

 **(Natsu POV)**

-¡Estoy encendido sabes!-Grite mientras Gray se llevaba a Jack con los chicos mientras los otros se llevaban a la chica a una habitación.

-Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel.-Dijo mi nombre.-¿Qué será más fuerte, un dragoncito o el mismo demonio?


	10. Capitulo 8

Nota: Cambiare el estilo de narración para que, vaya la redundancia, se mejore la narración, dando mejor las explicaciones, sensaciones y acciones de los personajes, lo siento por aquellos que le gustaban la narración en primera persona con las "ocurrencias" de nuestro amiguito Knave (o Jack, ya no sé cómo decirle), pero todo para poder mejorar la historia, pero tratare de mantenerlas. Además una review, por favor, se los ruego, yo necesitar precioso (aprobación o críticas constructivas de ustedes).

Perdón por no actualizar, pero me enferme y estuve en temporada de exámenes y después me envicie con el juego "Shadows of Mordor". Disfruten.

 **Capítulo 8: Ronda 2°: Dragón vs Demonio ¡Batalla Candente!**

Mientras Víctor estaba parado en frente de Natsu viendo qué estrategia podía idear, porque era "Salamander", el famoso mago de fuego, el que derroto a los "Dragones Gemelos" en los Juegos Mágicos de Fiore y en los de este año derroto a todo el gremio ganador el solo, pero eso no paraba sus instintos asesinos y su sonrisa perturbadoramente maniática, las ansias de bañarse en su sangre y cortar su cabeza para enseñársela a sus aliados para infundirles miedo, la emoción que le gusta ver en los ojos de cualquier persona no importando quien sea.

Natsu igual estaba pensando en una estrategia… ¡¿Natsu pensando?! Que le habrá pasado en ese año de entrenamiento… Pero a lo contrario del "Devil Slayer de Fuego" en su mente estaba rondando que debe ganar la batalla por sus amigos, por su familia y que debe dar una mejor batalla que la de Knave, porque ese evento anterior lo encendió.

De repente la arena se empezó a notar un aumento de temperatura notable y en unos instantes la ropa de todos se estaría derritiendo si no fuera por un mago de hielo que hizo una barrera de hielo totalmente transparente a que rodeo el campo de batalla, mientras el suelo encandecía de lo ardiente que estaba y lo más sorprendente, Natsu estaba sudando mientras el Mata demonios no se veía afectado por aquel abrasador escenario.

-¿Por qué rayos Natsu está sudando?- Lucy soltó un chillido de preocupación.

Knave ya estaba consciente y siendo tratado por Wendy tirado en el suelo

-¿No será que Natsu sea un…-Comentó.

-… ¿demonio?-Continuaron todos sorprendidos.

-¿Que estoy diciendo? Natsu, sea lo que sea, siempre será un mago de Fairy Tail.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa.-Además, por lo que me han contado, ha estado en peores situaciones. Esto será pan comido.

-Tienes razón.-Siguió Gray, con cara de agotado por estar mandando más poder a la barrera para evitar que se derrita y su amigo-rival no se distrajera con los cuerpos desnudos de sus amigas. Porque todos sabemos que Natsu es un pervertido

Mientras tanto…

Dentro de la barrera de hielo.

-Tsk, esta barrera de hielo será un mal escenario para tu funeral, ¿no crees?, tu sangre no salpicara sobre tus amiguitos.-Dijo Víctor y empezó a reír de forma maniática.

-Maldición, esto me recuerda al bastardo de fuego.-Dijo Natsu refiriéndose a Zancrow de Grimore Heart.-Hace tiempo que no tenía la sensación de calor.-Siguió.- ¡PERO ESTO ME ENCIENDE MAS! "¡PUÑO DE HIERRO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!"

Natsu salió disparado con su puño en llamas

-"¡ESPADA DE AZTHAROTH DE FUEGO DEMONIACO!"

De repente una gran cuchilla de fuego color rojo oscuro envolvió la mano del Mata demonios y con ella detuvo el golpe de Natsu y las llamas de aquel puñetazo se empezaron a ser absorbidas por las llamas de la espada y Natsu empezó a gritar del ardor que sentía en su puño, entonces dio un gran salto hacia

-La espada de Aztharoth esta forjada por las mismas llamas del Averno, son capaces de asimilar cualquier insignificante llama y se especializa en la carnicería de demonios.-Empezó a reír de forma maniática.-Y quien iba decir que me encontré con uno.-Dijo sacando su lengua.

-¿¡DE QUE CARAJOS HABLAS!?-Gritó Natsu desesperado.

-¡SOLO ESAS MARCAS SON DEJADAS CUANDO AZTHAROTH TOCA LA CARNE DE UN DEMONIO!-Y su irritable risa maniática volvió a retumbar en el domo de hielo.

Vio su brazo derecho y tenía unas marcas extrañas color rojo sangre y de repente en su brazo, específicamente en la zona del vendaje, empezó a sentir una punzada.

-¡YO NO SOY UN DEMONIO!-Dijo Natsu corriendo con sus pies en llamas.-¡SOY HIJO DE IGNEL Y UN MAGO UN FAIRY TAIL! "¡GARRAS DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!"

Natsu soltó una patada pero Víctor la detuvo con la espada, puede que el fuego haya sido absorbido por la espada, pero la fuerza bruta de Natsu fue suficiente para atravesar la cuchilla y soltarle la patada en la cara, lazándolo al extremo del domo de hielo rompiéndolo. Pero al colapsar el domo, una gran onda expansiva de calor empezó a emanar de los escombros y de repente salieron disparados mostrando a Víctor como si nada, impactando a todos.

-¿Cómo de resistente es este tipo?-Dijo Erza.

-Lo suficiente para poder soportar una patada de esa magnitud y más.-Dijo Knave-Si hubiera peleado con él en el estado actual en el que me encuentro, me hubiera matado.-Concluyo.- ¡NATSU MAS TE VALE NO PERDER CONTRA ESE LOCO!

-¡TENLO POR SEGURO! ¡MODO LLAMAS ELECTRICAS!-De repente el cuerpo de Natsu estaba envuelto fuego y relámpagos.

-Con que ya no te vas a contener, ehh. ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Yo tampoco!-Dijo Víctor, su cuerpo empezó a emanar un calor que se sentía en todos lados y una bola de fuego rojo oscuro lo envolvió. Y de la bola de fuego salió un Víctor totalmente distinto, era totalmente musculoso en vez del cuerpo delgado que tenía, su cabellera negra creció teniendo puntas color rojas y sus mechones rojos habían desaparecido, tenía su cuerpo color negro a excepción de la cara y sus ojos habían cambiado de un color negro a unos sin iris. La chaqueta de cuero ya no estaba en su torso, la había rotó su musculatura y gracias a Dios, sus pantalones seguían en su lugar, pero estaban rasgados y tensados por la musculatura, pero lo más sorprendente tenía unos pequeños, peros resaltantes, cuernos igual a los de un demonio.

-Muy pocas personas me obligan a adoptar el "Aztharoth Form".-Dijo con una voz más grave y precia más serio, como su mirada estuviera muerta.

-¿Aztharoth Form?-Dijo Natsu confundido

-Aztharoth, el Rey de los demonios de fuego, el me confió toda su energía mágica en mí, tengo el verdadero poder de un demonio.

-Déjame decirte que ya he derrotado demonios.-Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

-Sí, pero no has derrotado a un verdadero demonio.-Esbozo una sonrisa

Apareció detrás de Natsu y le soltó una patada saliendo disparado, pero él se recuperó en el aire.

-"¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE LAS LLAMAS ELECTRICAS!"

En pleno aire lanzo su rugido e impacto a Víctor pero ni fue afectado por eso.

-"¡IRA DEL DEMONIO DE FUEGO!"-Salió de su boca una gran cantidad de fuego oscuro dirigido hacia Natsu, que lo impacto, que sorpresivamente lo quemo y lo dejo con unas marcas color negras alrededor de todo su cuerpo y el sintió en el brazo de su vendaje una gran punzada.

-¿¡Qué está pasando con Natsu!?-Gimió Lucy con unas lágrimas en sus ojos mostrando una gran preocupación por su amigo.

-¡LUCY!-Gritó Natsu que logro escucharla con su oído.- ¡NO TE PREOCUPES, TODO SALDRA BIEN!-Le mostro una gran sonrisa que logro tranquilizarla.

-No te confíes tanto.-Dijo de forma sombría.-"¡PISTOLAS DE AZTHAROTH!".

De repente sus manos se cubrieron de fuego y le empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego a Natsu. Pero él pensó que "¿Qué pasara si me como el fuego?" Pero se olvidó del pequeño detalle de que el fuego le hacía daño. Dios, espero que no pase nada malo.

Natsu comió el fuego y al principio no pasó nada, bueno, eso creía, la magia de fuego del mata demonios estaba siendo asimilada en el cuerpo de Natsu, pero la parte de demoniaca del mago de fuego, E.N.D., la estaba rechazando, haciendo que Natsu se empezara a sentir cansado, con la vista borrosa, su parte oscura había rechazado la forma mágica de Víctor.

Cayó al suelo.

-¡NO NATSU!-Gritaron todos los magos de Fairy Tail.

-Creo que este será tu fin.-Dijo Víctor levantando a Natsu del suelo con una mano en la cabeza.

-"ESPADA DE AZTHAROTH DE FUEGO DEMONIACO".-En su mano se hizo una cuchilla y parecía que le iba cortar la cabeza, cuando su espada se había movido con una velocidad inhumana, paso algo sorprendente. Un pilar de fuego se había formado.

-¿Es de Natsu ese fuego?-Pregunto Knave sorprendido por el poder de su compañero.

-Sí, es su fuego, pero, es más siniestro.-Dijo Gray asustado.

-El fuego de Natsu-san es más cálido, este solo tiene intención de matar.-Dijo Wendy casi llorando por el cambio de naturaleza de la magia de su "hermano".

-¡NATSU!-Gritaron al unísono Lucy y Erza, pero Lucy llorando y Erza con una cara de impotencia mientras los otros magos, Levy, Gajeel y Juvia observaban ese fuego con una cara de miedo, impotencia y preocupación.

De repente del pilar de fuego se calmó y salió Natsu como si nada y Víctor, era una cosa horrible, tenía los brazos cortados y con una cara de haber visto algo traumático.

-¿Con que ese es el poder de un verdadero demonio?-Dijo Víctor esbozando una sonrisa aun deformada por esa cara asustada.

-Muere.-Dijo sin indiferencia Natsu y de repente un pilar de fuego apareció en donde yacía Víctor, después, de que el fuego solo se notaban cenizas.

De repente un chico rubio oscuro apareció en frente de el con el cuerpo de Víctor ya en su estado normal, cargándolo en la espalda, después de dejarlo en el suelo, le soltó un buen golpe en la cara.

-¡¿QUÉ TE PASA NATSU!?-Grito Knave.

-Natsu ya no está…-Dijo una voz desconocida saliendo de la boca de Natsu volviendo a tener la postura recta.-… ¡AYUDA!-Gritó Natsu.

Un ojo era normal mientras el otro tenía la retina negra y el iris color rojo.

De repente Knave le soltó un puñetazo en el estómago y el peli rosa cayo desmayado.

 _-¿Qué pasa Aelius? ¿Viste sus ojos, verdad?-_ Se comunicó con su dragón.

 _-Él es E.N.D._

 _-¿De qué hablas? ¡E.N.D. esta sellado en su libro y esta con Zeref!_

 _-La conciencia de E.N.D. está en el libro. Yo conocí a Igneel y me comentó todo acerca de él. Ahora el cuerpo y el alma con la conciencia están separados, creando la actual personalidad de Natsu, se creó una nueva alma en un cuerpo sin una, pero al parecer residuos del alma de E.N.D. quedaron en el cuerpo y pareció que la magia de "Devil Slayer" despertó a esos residuos._

 _-¿Podemos salvarlo?_

 _-Sí, tienes que ingresar a su cuerpo, descuida, yo te daré el empujón y me encargare que de tu cuerpo no pierda la vida. Saliendo de su cuerpo tenemos que hablar.-_ Dijo Aelius muy serio en lo último, como si planeara una despedida.

 _-Sí.-_ Pensó Knave en salvar a su compañero sin darse en cuneta en el tono de voz de su compañero.

De repente su conciencia apareció en una cuarto blanco siendo corrompido por unas manchas color rojo sangre.

-¡NATSU!-Gritó Knave corriendo a ver a su compañero.

-¡JACK!-Grito Natsu.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-A salvar tu trasero estufa andante.-Dijo Knave.- Y dime Knave, mi verdadero nombre.-Con una sonrisa comentó.

-Tu no serás el que lo salvaras.-Dijo una voz amable.

-Zeref.-Dijo Natsu enfadado.

-Yo te vengo a ayudar, Natsu.-De repente abrió un libro y todas las manchas rojas fueron absorbidas por aquel pedazo de cuero y papel.-Ya estas completo, E.N.D.

De repente desapareció y Natsu estaba sorprendido por lo que hizo, ya no sentía dolor en todo su ser, como una parte reprimida ya se haya ido.

-¿Qué mierda paso?-Pregunto Knave.

-No lo sé.-Dijo Natsu.

-¿Sabes lo que hiciste?-Le pregunto con miedo.

-Sí, recuerdo esas ansias de matar.-Dijo Natsu desanimado.- ¡Pero si no fuera por ti me hubiera transformado en un monstro! ¡Gracias!-Me dijo con su típica sonrisa.- ¿Oye como llegaste aquí?-Preguntó.

La única palabra que se repetía en la mente de Knave era "Mierda".

Knave no quería decir acerca de su pequeño secreto del dragón.

-¡No… no se! Jejejeje.-Empezó a reír de forma nerviosa y se le ocurrió algo para salir de ese tema.-Oye, Lucy está preocupada por ti. Mejor salgamos de aquí y demostremos que todo esté bien.

-¡Tienes razón!-Dijo Natsu mientras Knave se sorprendió que con él, es fácil de distraer.

-¿Sabes cómo salir de aquí? ¿Verdad?

-No tengo ni la menor idea.

-Mierda.

De repente empezaron los chicos a abrir los ojos y vieron que estaban siendo tratados por Wendy.

-Gracias.-Dijo Knave casi susurrando, sus niveles mágicos estaban hasta el suelo siendo peligroso para cualquier mago, en especial para él, que tiene un contenedor mágico excesivamente grande.

Natsu también se encontraba en las mismas situaciones.

-¡NATSU!-Gritó Lucy y abrazo al mago de fuego lastimándolo.

-¡Vamos Rival del Amor clava tus garras en el para qué Juvia tenga a Gray-sama para ella sola!-No hace falta quien dijo ese comentario.

-¡Juvia tranquilízate! Lucy y yo no tenemos nada.-Dijo Gray con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-¿Quiere decir que Juvia ya no tiene rival del amor?-Dijo Juvia ilusionada.

-Odio admitirlo, pero no tienes rival del amor.-Dijo Gray preparándose para lo peor.

Entonces fue abrazado por Juvia y Gray balbuceaba algo de "¡SALVENME!"

Todos rieron menos ese par.

-¿Y Erza?-Pregunto Knave.

-Está peleando.-Dijo Levy.

De repente se siente una ráfaga de viento y unos cortes se escucharón.

-¡Erza gano!-Grito Lucy.

-La batalla fue rápida, sabía que ella lo pudiera lograr.-Dijo Knave con una sonrisa.

-En realidad…-Estaba diciendo eso Gajeel.-… ustedes estuvieron inconscientes todo un día.

Después los dos chicos voltearon a ver a la arena y vieron a un hombre cubierto de plumas azules en el suelo tirado y a Erza mal herida con la armadura Nakagami.

-¡LUCIANO YA PODEMOS PELEAR CONTRA TI!-Gritaron todos los magos de Fairy Tail menos Knave y Natsu quien estaba en shock.

Recibieron un chute de energía esos dos por la furia de no haber visto las peleas de los demás y sus heridas se sanaron.

-¡NOSOTROS PELEAREMOS CONTRA LUCIANO!-Gritaron al unísono esos dos magos.

-Oh esto se pondrá interesante.-Dijo una réplica exacta de Jose Porla, pero con la piel más pálida en un punto desconocido de la base de Phantom Lord, él estuvo todo el tiempo viendo los combates y con ellos querían pelear.-El ritual ya está listo. Las almas de los bebes y sus madres ya fueron absorbidas al fin la magia "Eater" está bajo mi control.

 **TENSION AL MAXIMO, EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SE DARA A ENTENDER A Aelius POR SU TONO DE VOZ, QUE ES LA MAGIA EATER Y EL PORQUE DE LOS BEBES Y LAS MUJERES.**

 **SOY MALO LO SE.**

 **¡COMENTEN!**


	11. Capitulo 9

**Capítulo 9: Dragon Rage**

 **Les recomiendo escuchar unas OST de Fairy Tail, ustedes sabrán cual y Hiro Mashima me leyó la mente o yo se la leí, en el nuevo manga de Fairy Tail que hoy sacaron se muestra mi idea del Dragon Rage, la forma mágica definitiva de un Dragon Slayer estoy feliz.**

Mientras Natsu se prepara para el combate, Knave estaba hablando con Erza.

-¿Estás seguro?-Pregunto la Scarlet mayor al menor.-Yo puedo luchar en tu lugar, tus heridas en medio de la batalla se pueden abrir y te pueden dejar en desventaja.

–Déjame decirte que me encuentro en mejor condición que tu.-Soltó una risa.

Knave tenía razón, Erza se encontraba mal herida y apenas se podía mantener de pie, y su armadura que lleva todo el tiempo estaba toda abollada, mientras él estaba solo con raspones y una costilla rota, nada para preocuparse, bueno, nada para preocuparse en criterios para Fairy Tail.

-No quiero perderte de nuevo.-Dijo Erza lamentándose por lo que paso en la aldea Rosemary.

-Descuida, no se va a repetir la historia.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Ya se cuidarme solo, hermanita.

-Más te vale.- Dijo Erza abrazándolo muy fuerte, lo suficiente para soltar un quejido por la costilla rota, y decía que se encontraba bien.

-¡KNAVE!-Gritó Natsu.-¡YA VAMOS!

-¡ADELANTATE!-Grito Knave.

-Ve Knave, una pele…-Erza fue interrumpida ahora por un abrazo de Knave.

-Te lo vuelvo a decir, no se va a repetir la historia.-Dijo Knave con una sonrisa que logro reconfortarla.

Knave salió corriendo hacia Natsu para llegar a la arena.

-¿Quién era ese?-Sonó una voz muy familiar para Erza, pero con un tono muy irritado.

-Je… Jellal.-Dijo Erza del color de un tomate bien maduro.-N-no e-es l-lo que pa-parece, es mi…-Trato hablar Erza, pero fue interrumpida por un grito de Gray.

-¡ERZA! ¡NOS ATACAN LOS DE PHANTOM! ¡ES UNA TRAMPA!-Gritó desesperado el mago de hielo y Mata demonios del mismo elemento.

Todos estaban rodeados por magos, o tenían círculos mágicos en sus manos, o cargaban con cualquier arma.

Gray estaba cansado por su pelea contra Ren Mikolson, tuvo que congelar una gran cantidad de árboles y con acabar el combate con el "Arco del Demonio de Hielo Zeroth", pero acabo con sus reservas de magia y trataba de asistir a Juvia congelando su agua, creando cuchillas o látigos de hielo.

Mientras Gajeel estaba en un peor estado, su pelea con Nico Fars, le destrozo todos los huesos, por haber sido aplastado por un martillo gigante de hierro negro, pero, cuando todo parecía perdido, combino el acero y sombra creando un nuevo devastador ataque, el "Rugido del Dragón de Acero de las Sombras", derrotando con facilidad a Nico Fars, ahora Levy y Wendy están concentradas en creando hierro y curándolo respectivamente.

Lucy había invocado a Loke y a Tauros, y se había equipado con el "Star Dress: Virgo" para cavar hoyos y hacer que caigan, pero eran demasiados, cerca de 5,000.

Creían que todo estaba perdido.

Hasta que una voz grito:

-¡METEOR!

Una luz amarilla golpeo con facilidad a cien magos oscuros en cuestión de segundos.

-¡JELLAL!-Gritaron los magos de Fairy Tail.

-Hola chicos.-Dijo Jellal con una sonrisa.

-Jellal-san ¿También vino Meredy?-Preguntó Juvia.

-Vinieron todos los miembros de Crime Sorciere.-Dijo Jellal.

-¿Miembros? ¿Hay más?-Dijo Erza confundida.

-Sí, los miembros de "Oracion Seis".-Dijo Jellal algo apenado, porque sabía las situaciones que vivieron con ellos en el pasado.-Pero ya cambiaron. Bueno Richard sigue con su maña del "Amor".

-¿Vi-Vino Ángel?-Preguntó temerosa Lucy.

-Sí.-Soltando un suspiro.

De repente se escuchó una explosión y hay un agujero en la pared con seis figuras con capas como la de Jellal.

-Jellal-san, el amor no es una excusa para dejarnos solos.-Dijo alguien levantando una ola de tierra acabando con demasiados magos oscuros.

-Cállate Richard, es una pérdida de tiempo lidiar con estos idiotas.-Dijo otro miembro de aquel gremio independiente.-¡Dokuryu no Hoko!.-Una cantidad gigante de veneno salió de su boca acabando con una cantidad más grande de soldados.

-Erik, eres muy problemático, porque no acabas con todos de una forma limpia.-Dijo otro, que con su magia ilusoria dejo inconsciente a más magos que los que dejó fuera de combate Erik.

-Macbeth, eres muy lento, debes ser más rápido para acabar con los problemas, ¿sabes?-Dijo otro corriendo a una velocidad insana llevándose a varios magos de Phantom Lord.

-Sawyer, tu eres el problemático aquí.-Dijo una mujer con el cabello blanco, como el de Yukino.-Debes acabar con tus enemigos con gracia.-De repente aparecieron bolas blancas con alas de ¿angel?, las magias aquí cada vez se ponen más estúpidas, y creo que hare magias totalmente más estúpidas y destructivas, mejor me cayó. Y esos ángeles se comieron a varios magos, ¿eso es acabar con tus enemigos con gracia?

-Sorano, creo que eso no es "acabar con tus enemigos con gracia".-Dijo una mujer con cabello rosa conocida como Merdy. Después se crearon varias espadas que dejaron inconscientes a varios magos.

En esos momentos dejaron a todos los magos de Phantom Lord inconscientes.

-¿Este es el poder de Crime Sorciere?-Dijo Erza estupefacta por lo que acababa de ver.

-Oh, hola Lucy.-Dijo Sorano divertida.

-¿Qué-qué quieres?-Dijo llorando técnicamente.

-Oh, solo quiero acordarte de lo que pasó entre nosotras.-Dijo Sorando acordándose de que cuando era dueña de Gemini, la humillo en frente de los hombres del "Equipo de la Luz", la contraparte de Oracion Seis en ese tiempo.

Una explosión sonó llamando la atención de todos los magos consientes.

Era Natsu lanzando bolas de fuego y Knave lazándole espadas a Luciano. Y el con facilidad esquivándolas.

Hasta que en un momento.

Los dos magos de Fairy Tail brincaron dejando solo a Luciano en el suelo.

-¡Karyu no Koen!

Knave pensaba, es hora de utilizar ese hechizo.

-¡GIANT SWORD!

Se formó una espada gigante color azul resplandeciente, como las del modo "Acero Alado" pero de tamaño enfermizo.

Los dos ataques se lanzaron al mismo objetivo. Pero en el momento que estaban en escasos centímetros los dos ataques se fusionaron creando una espada gigante de fuego azul.

-¿Unison Raid?-Miro Jellal asombrado por el poder de Natsu y el chico.

Cuando toco el suelo un gran tornado de fuego azul siendo creado por el impacto del ataque. Pero lo sorprendente fue que el maestro de Phantom Lord no se mostraba lesionado.

De repente los pies de Natsu se cubrieron con llamas y Knave utilizo el modo "Acero Alado" y salieron hacia el ataque con sus ataques más rápidos, pero Luciano los esquivaba con facilidad.

"La temática de su magia se parece mucho a la de Erza" pensó Jellal.

-Por algo son hermanos ¿no?-Susurro Erik haciendo que solo Jellal escuchara.

-Hermanos.-Suspiro alivianado quitándose un peso encima de él.

-No solo venimos por la magia "Eater" y "Hing" ¿verdad?-Dijo Erik mostrando una sonrisa.

-Tú no eres el único que tiene a su persona especial en Fairy Tail.

-¿De qué hablas?-Dijo todo sonrojado el Dragon Slayer de Veneno.

-No eres el único que sabe leer pensamientos.-Dijo Jellal con una sonrisa.

-Cállate.

Volviendo a la batalla…

-Ustedes son unos mocosos.-Dijo Luciano con una sonrisa.

-Apenas estamos calentando.

-Me robaste las palabras Natsu.-Esbozaron una sonrisa.

Knave se agacho y Natsu brinco sobre el para darle una patada llena de fuego. Pero Luciano no pareció ser afectado, es más ni se movió de su lugar.

De repente un puño hecho de oscuridad los golpeo mandándolos a volar.

-¿Qué mierda fue eso?-Dijo Knave parándose.

-Jovencito, no debe decir malas palabras. Que les pareció mi "Darkness Make".

-Magia de Moldura.

-¿Qué es eso Kanve?-Dijo Natsu confundido.

-Es una magia que crea, es como la de Laki y Gray, solo que esta es de oscuridad.-Le aclaro a Natsu.-Pensé que esa magia ya estaba extinta.

-Lee y tal vez saques algo de provecho.

-¡DEJAME DECIRTE QUE ES MI PASATIEMPO! ¡NATSU VAMOS!-Gritó Knave.

-¡Tú no eres nadie para darme ordenes aunque seas el hermano de Erza!

-¡HAZ LO QUE DICE O TE CASTRÓ!-Gritó Erza y Natsu salió disparado al ataque con Knave.

Ahora sus ataques se volvieron impredecibles y rápidos, todavía Luciano los esquivaba pero de vez en cuando recibía un corte o un puñetazo.

"¿De dónde sacaron tanto poder?" pensó Luciano sorprendido.

-¡YA ME CANSARÓN MOCOSOS DE MIERDA! ¡Darkness Make: Armor! ¡Dark Wave!

De repente se cubrió con una armadura negra y fueron alejados de el por una masa de oscuridad.

-¿Qué paso con lo de no decir malas palabras anciano?-Dijo Knave con una sonrisa.

-¡Ya están vencidos estúpidos! ¡HING ON!

De repente se sintió que una magia blanca empezó a emanar del cuerpo de Luciano.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Dijo Erza sorprendida.

-¡Ya hicieron el ritual maldición!-Maldijo Jellal.

-¿Qué ritual? ¿De qué hablan? Juvia esta confundida.

-El ritual para la magia "Hing", una magia perdida de los Nirvit.-Dijo Merdy.

-¿Nirvit? ¿Los que crearon el Nirvana y la raza del maestro de Cait Shelter?-Dijo Wendy sorprendida.

-Sí.-Dijo Macbeth.

-¡Todavía no contestan lo del ritual!-Gritó Gray.

-Los Nirvit lo podían aprender sin dificultades, pero para los humanos debe haber un ritual que consta de sacrificios.

-¿Sacrificios?

-50 crías y 50 madres, su lazo es tan grande que generan una magia tan grande.

-¿Sacrifico a unos pequeños y a unas mujeres por más poder?-Dijo Levy sorprendida.

-Y eso no es todo.-Dijo Erik.

-Hizo un trato con Nebula, el demonio más fuerte, su fuerza se equipara a la de E.N.D. o incluso la supera. Eso no es amor.-Dijo Richard.

-Para obtener la magia "Eater".-Dijo Sorano.

-Se puede comer cualquier naturaleza mágica. Luz, oscuridad, fuego, agua, viento, tierra, hierro, rayo, trueno, veneno, ¡incluso ilusiones mágicas! -Dijo Jellal.-Y utilizarla en su contra.

-¡NO!-Dijo Lucy ahogando un grito por Natsu.

-¡¿Y PARA QUE LA MAGIA "HING"?! ¡¿QUÉ HACE!?

-Destruye el sistema circulatorio mágico de las personas, destrozando sus almas.-Dijo Meredy.-Si esa magia los golpea, ya no podrán volver a usar la magia.

-¿Por qué las almas?-Dijo Gajeel confundido.

-La magia es la manifestación del alma.-Dijo Macbeth.

-Yo sé que ganaran, son magos de Fairy Tail.

-Tienes razón Erza.-Dijo Jellal tocándola del hombro haciendo que se ruborizara.

Mientras tanto en la arena…

-¿No sé por qué? Pero me dieron instintos de asesinar a alguien que toque a Erza-Susurro Knave.

"Que mal le va a ir a Jellal" pensó Natsu que logro escucharlo.

-¡GANEMOS ESTO NATSU! ¡DESPUES DE ESTO VAMOS A SAQUEAR LA ALACENA DE LUCY!

-¡AYE!-Grito Natsu.

Knave encontró la debilidad y la fortaleza de Natsu: Lucy.

-¡Karyu no Hoko!-Disparo su aliento pero fue comido por Luciano.

-¿Con que este es el fuego de un dragón? Es muy exquisito.

-Se comió el fuego de Natsu.

-¡Ka no Hoko!-Grito Luciano sacando un fuego multicolor.

Golpeo el fuego a Natsu dejándolo fuera de combate.

-¡Ja! Que sencillo, promete que me darás más combate.

De repente apareció en frente de él.

-¡HING PUNCH!- La mano de Luciano se rodeó de energía mágica blanca.

Salió disparado después del golpe y fue directo a la pared.

Cerró los ojos.

Los abre y esta otra vez en la habitación blanca, pero Aelius estaba ¿desmoronándose?

-¡AELIUS!-Grito Knave.

-Tienes que derrotar a ese imbécil, Knave.-Empieza a toser el dragón.

-¿De qué hablas?-Knave no sabe porque, pero empezó a llorar.

-Estoy muriendo, tienes que ser fuerte, hijo.

-¿Hijo?

-Me recuerdas mucho a mi hijo humano adoptado, Ryusei Storm, fue asesinado por Acnologia hace 400 años.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Esto no debe estar pasando! ¡Yo te voy ayudar! ¡Como tiraste mi alma cuando estaba muriendo! ¡Dime! ¡Yo te voy a salvar!

-Para proteger lo más preciado, debes desistir de los demás. Además, mi alma va a terminar siendo alimento para la tuya.

-¿Lo más preciado?

-Tu nueva familia. Y tú amigo Duncan.

-Tu perteneces a esa nueva familia, por eso te voy a proteger.

-Yo te protegí, idiota.-Tose más fuerte.-Esa magia destroza almas, si te hubiera tocado, ya no podrías utilizar más la magia. Por eso yo te protegí. Tienes talento, Knave.

-Aelius…

-Te voy a confiar mi último poder, mi Dragon Rage.

-¿Dragon Rage?

-La forma definitivo del Dragon Slayer de Tormenta, Emperador Tormenta.-Tose.-Mi alma se va a fusionar con la tuya, va a ser tu lacrima para ser un Cuarta Generación.

-¿Pero yo ya no era un Dragon Slayer?

-No, te estaba calificando para ver si soportaras el entrenamiento de mis 2 hijos.

-¿Tienes otros 2 hijos adoptivos?

-No, son dragones de verdad, están vivos, ellos dos son los últimos de la especie.

-Explícate.

-Te mentí para meterme en tu cuerpo.

-Ya no sé si decir te odio o seguir llorando porque vas a morir.

-No te lo conté, verdad.-Tose más fuete.- Éste tipo es bastante especial, ya que sólo es una leyenda. Son humanos que fueron entrenados por dos dragones a la vez, esto requiere un duro y estricto entrenamiento el cual tiene como consecuencia el manejo de dos elementos a la vez. Se le considera una leyenda ya que se cree que ningún humano es capaz de resistir a tal entrenamiento. Pero hay humanos que resisten por la gran cantidad mágica que tienen o tienen una lacrima de los dos elementos implantada con células de dragón, y con la práctica llegan a fusionar esos elementos creando un elemento dual. Tienes que ir a la frontera entre Bosco y Desierto, navegar en un barco hasta llegar a las Islas Tormentas.

-Tienes mi palabra.-Ya dejando de llorar.

-Vas a poder utilizar mi magia y el Dragon Rage, pero, que no te vuelva a tocar esa magia.

-¡SI!

En el cielo se empieza a formar una tormenta y Knave sale de los escombros emanando una magia color azul grisáceo.

-¡IMPOSIBLE! Destroce tu alma con tu sistema circulatorio mágico.

-Mataste a Aelius, tú eres hombre muerto.-Sus ojos resplandecían del mismo color del aura mágica.

Se veía igual, solo que tenía el tatuaje del dragón verde, cuando Aelius se fusiono con él.

-¡ARASHIRYU NO RANKEN! (Puño de turbulencia del Dragón de la Tormenta).

Llego a una velocidad increíble a la cara de Luciano y lo mando a volar fuera del estadio.

-¿Es un Dragon Slayer, Erza?-Pregunto Jellal por el chico.

-Sí, un 4° Generación.-Dijo orgullosa.

-Pensé que era solo una leyenda.-Dijo Erik.

-Increíble ese tipo tiene más velocidad que yo.-Dijo Sawyer.

Mientras una chica con una capucha veía todo oculta.

"Vamos Knave" pensó Kim.

-¡MODO EMPERADOR TORMENTA!

Natsu estaba despertando.

"Es como el modo Rey de Fuego" pensó.

-¡ESTE ES TU FIN LUCIANO!-El grito de Knave retumbo en toda Nactalia.


End file.
